


Dangan Drabble Collection

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 16,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: So I figured I'd move my drabble collection over to be on Ao3, so that you can find everything in one place. They'll still be able to be found on tumblr as well, but I also am gonna throw them up here, in case people without tumblr want to read them! They're short (usually under 1000 word) pieces.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Kiibo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	1. Darkness-Oumasai

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my one word prompt challenge. The word was darkness and the pairing is Oumasai. I went pregame with it!

“Ouma-kun…what did you do?” Shuichi stared down at the boy standing in front of him, who was practically beaming.

He let out a small giggle, “W-well I know you love Danganronpa so much, so…”

Shuichi felt his world come crashing down around him, as if darkness was engulfing him as he knew the next words that were coming out of the other’s mouth.

“So I s-signed up for it!” Kokichi’s smile was so pure and happy, as if he didn’t realize the magnitude of what he had just said, “A-and I got you an audition form, too, Saihara-kun! So we can be on their together!”

Shuichi stood there, silent. Kokichi shifted back and forth on his heels, chuckling awkwardly at the lack of a response.

“I’m sorry,” Kokichi hung his head at last, “I-I tried to think of something to get you for your birthday, and I know how much you like Danganronpa, but I m-messed up again didn’t I? I’m so sorry Saihara-kun, d-do you not like Danganronpa anymore?”

“No, that’s wrong!” Shuichi exclaimed, taking Kokichi’s shoulders in his hands, “It’s not that at all, and this present… it’s really thoughtful, Ouma-kun… but…”

Shuichi sighed. It was true, he did still love Danganronpa. He loved watching every episode, the more gruesome the murder the better, in his opinion! His dream was to one day go on Danganronpa and be the best blackened the show had ever seen! But ever since he had met Kokichi Ouma… the boy had brought a light into his life that he hadn’t expected to find. The short boy was so sweet and precious that he made Shuichi want to live, actually live for a long time, and be happy. The boy was his light and now the possibility that that light could be extinguished lay heavy on his heart.

“I _did_ mess up, d-didn’t I?” Kokichi stuttered and Shuichi could see the tears well up in his eyes, “I’m so sorry, Saihara-kun, I-”

He couldn’t let that happen.

“I love it, Ouma-kun,” Shuichi forced a smile, “I’m so excited to try out for Danganronpa with you!”

Kokichi beamed, his eyes wide and glistening with fresh tears.

It was just a little white lie. It’s not like they’d even make it through the audition process. It wasn’t a big deal. They’d be okay.

* * *

Kokichi came running out of the audition room and straight into Shuichi’s arms, pulling him into an excited hug, “They said they think they have a place for me in season 53! They loved my ideas for the s-show and they r-really liked my character!”

Darkness encroached on the edges of Shuichi’s vision as he tried to maintain a smile, “T-that’s great. I’m so proud of you!”

“So you have to kill it in the audition so we can be in it together! Promise Saihara-kun?” Kokichi grinned, still engulfed in a hug with Shuichi.

“Y-yeah. Of course Ouma-kun.”

He would just have to win them over with his enthusiasm over the show. He still loved it after all. And Kokichi. He would do this for Kokichi.

“I promise.”


	2. Stress-Oumasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word was stress, so I instantly thought of an overworked detective Shuichi!

“Ugh!” Shuichi groaned, letting his head fall onto the desk, “It’s no use!”

“What’s wrong, Saihara-chan? Case got you down?” Kokichi asked, looking up from reading his book on their shared bed.

“Yes!” Shuichi hit the desk in frustration, “It’s impossible! I’m sure of it! Or at least impossible for me. I have no right to call myself the ultimate detective!”

Kokichi chuckled, rising from the bed and moving to the desk, “Or, hear me out here, maybe you’re not on your best game since you’ve been up for the lasttt… let’s say 48 hours?”

“48- wait… what day is it?” Shuichi’s eyes widened.

“Ex-act-ly! You shouldn’t have to ask that, mister detective,” Kokichi sang, spinning Shuichi’s chair around to face him, “You should get some sleep.”

“B-but. The case. It’s important,” Shuichi frowned.

“Mhmm. It is, super important! The most important case in the world, maybe!” Kokichi smiled gently, “And right now you’re doing everyone involved a disservice by working the case in your poor condition!”

“I-I… you’re right,” Shuichi hung his head, “I’m a terrible person.”

“Yep! The worst!” Kokichi lightly bopped him on the head, “But that’s a lie of course! You’re too good of a person in my opinion. You’re way too selfless, trying to help people all the time. It’s pretty dumb if you ask me! So you should think about yourself for once and get some sleep. ‘Kay?”

Shuichi sighed, “I-I guess.”

“Or if it has to be for a selfless reason, sleep for me! I have a super rare sleep disorder where I can’t sleep unless my beloved Shumai is cuddling me! So c’mon! Be my hero: cuddle me, so I can sleep!”

Shuichi grinned up at the supreme leader, taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead him into bed, “Liar.”

“Oh, wow, you got me!” Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Forget what I said, Shu, you’re at the top of your game!”

Shuichi retaliated against Kokichi’s sarcasm by engulfing him in a fierce hug. The two fell asleep like that, and Shuichi woke up feeling well rested for the first time in wayyy too long.


	3. Praise-Komahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word was praise and it was for Komahina!

“You shouldn’t pay any mind to trash like me,” Komaeda smiled, waving his hand flippantly and turning away from Hajime. He began walking further down the beach, softly humming to himself.

The brunette sat stunned for several seconds before shouting, “K-Komaeda! Wait!”

“Ah, Hinata-kun, you’re still here? But why?” The white haired boy tilted his head, genuinely confused.

Hajime jogged to catch up the other, “Komaeda, I was trying to hang out with you!”

“Hmm? But… why?”

“Why?” Hajime parroted.

“Yes, why. Why would you lower yourself to someone like me? Of course if you’d like to use me as a stepping stone, I don’t mind, but wouldn’t you be better off spending your time with worthy ultimates instead of absolutely filthy, disgusting, worthless trash like me?” Komaeda said this all with a smile on his face, as if he were discussing the weather and not just casually insulting himself.

“Komaeda, you’re not worthless!”

“Huh?” Komaeda looked surprised, but then let out a wry chuckle, “Hinata-kun, you don’t have to lie to me.”

“I’m…I’m not!” Hajime shouted, his voice echoing across the empty beach, “You want me to be honest, then fine! You’re infuriating! You’re annoying and self-deprecating and a lot of times I wonder if you realize just how batshit crazy you really are!”

Komaeda’s laugh was light and sweet, “Exactly, now I’ll be on my way-”

“Wait! I’m not finished, yet!” Hajime grabbed Komaeda’s arm, which startled the white haired boy.

“Hinata-kun?”

Hajime sighed, “You’re also passionate, funny, and so so smart. You’re not filthy, you’re not disgusting, and you’re definitely not worthless. I came here today, because as much as you absolutely piss me off,” Hajime let out an irritated sigh, “You can be really fun to hang out with, and I think you’re really a good person deep down. So please- uh Komaeda?”

The luckster was staring, wide eyes with his face absolutely beet red, “Hinata-kun…” He sighed, lovingly, “Well, okay. I suppose… we can go back to our love nest!”

“Love- what?!” But Komaeda was already pulling Hajime across the beach and towards the cabins.

It looks like he had a really good time.


	4. Doubt-Oumasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubt for Oumasai!

“So, you really are the mastermind?” Maki glared at Kokichi, who was smirking before them all.

Himiko whimpered behind her, “Y-you were always suspicious from the start… But for you to be the mastermind…”

Shuichi just stared, his face scrunched up in confusion.

“You look like you don’t believe me, Shuichi,” Ouma sighed, “I’m so disappointed in you. I even gave you such a huge hint, but you still didn’t get it.”

And Kokichi was right. Shuichi didn’t believe him. Because something was wrong.

Sure Kokichi could control the exisals, the graffiti on the stone was odd, and the fact that he seemingly knew what was going on pointed to him being the mastermind…

But some things just didn’t add up. Shuichi also noticed how strained his voice sounded, how dead his eyes looked, and had his doubts.

_Could Kokichi being the mastermind…be a lie? But why would he lie? What is he trying to do?_

As Shuichi pondered this, he was brought back to reality by Kaito yelling.

“I can’t get over it if I don’t punch you!”

“Kaito stop!” Shuichi shouted, but it was too late, the astronaut was already barreling towards the supreme leader.

Before Shuichi knew what he was doing, he was chasing and catching up to Kaito.

_He really is slower than usual._

The detective, in a split decision, slammed the astronaut to the side, and then…

Everything went black.

“Wake up, sleepy head!”

Shuichi blinked opened his eyes in confusion, and then jumped when he saw purple eyes staring back at him.

_Is this the insect meet and greet all over again?_

“W-where-”

“Where are you?” Kokichi laughed and pointed behind him, “The exisal hanger. Turns out you have more guts than I thought, pushing Kaito outta the way like that. Pretty stupid though, since it got you kidnapped!”

“Kokichi,” Shuichi frowned.

“Aww, is Mister Detective mad at me?” Kokichi lilted, “Oh no! I’m sowwy! But as the mastermind I could have easily killed you, right? So you should really be thanking me for just moving you to a place where you can chill out a bit! Right?”

Shuichi squinted his eyes at the supreme leader, deep in thought, “That’s true.”

“Neeheehee! Of course it’s true! I’d _never_ lie to you! So you’re welcome!”

“No,” Shuichi shook his head, “It’s true that you didn’t kill me. Why didn’t you kill me, Kokichi?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Because I’m so _bored_ of this game! I overestimated the entertainment value you guys would provide by a lot!” He let out a cackle, “Which, oops, is my bad! After 4 trials and I am already _exhausted_ of this killing game, ya know?”

“I think you’re lying,” Shuichi stood up, looking down at the supreme leader, “I don’t think you had any control over this game at all. You’re not the mastermind, are you, Kokichi?”

The supreme leader’s face went blank.

“I think you’re trying to stop this killing game,” Shuichi continued.

“God, you’re even dumber than I thought!” Kokichi glared up at the detective, “I’m the mastermind! I already told you! Jeez, ya lie a couple of times and nobody trusts you anymore!”

“I think you’re trying to stop this killing game,” Shuichi repeated, ignoring Kokichi’s distractions, “And I… I want to know how I can help.”

“Huh?” Kokichi looked up at him with genuine shock, “You would… you would help me, not even knowing whether or not I’m actually the mastermind?”

Shuichi stared at the purple eyed, antagonistic boy for a long time, and then let out a sigh, “I don’t think you’re evil Kokichi. I think you’ve done a lot of bad things during this killing game, but… I don’t think you’re the mastermind. So my only conclusion is that you’ve taken on this guise as the mastermind because you have a plan. And I want to help.”

Kokichi looked down at the ground for a few moments, before looking up at the detective with wide, innocent eyes, “O-okay.”


	5. Wine(Part1)-Kamukoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next Chapter are Parts 1 and 2. The words are Wine and Kiss.

When Nagito walked through the door of his apartment, he stopped. Something felt off.

“Kamukura-kun?” He called out nervously, but let out a sigh of relief when he heard his roommate respond.

“Komaeda.”

The voice came from the living room, so Nagito wandered in, only to stop and stare in confusion.

Izuru Kamukura was sprawled lazily on the couch, his shirt half unbuttoned and a wine glass in hand.

“K-Kamukura-kun?” Nagito asked, eyes wide, “What… what are you doing?”

“Is it not obvious?” Kamukura spoke in his monotone voice as usual, but raised an eyebrow.

“Are you… are you drunk?” Komaeda gaped at the strange situation before him.

Kamukura blinked once, then twice, staring up at Nagito for several seconds before finally, “Sorry, I got distracted. Yes, it appears I am drunk. Fascinating.”

“How much wine have you had?” Nagito asked cautiously, circling around the couch to sit on the other side.

Kamukura hummed, seemingly deep in thought, “Two.”

“Two what? Glasses?”

Kamukura’s eyes widened for a moment and he shuffled over to the other side of the couch, now only inches from Komaeda’s face, “I don’t understand your luck. Logically it doesn’t make sense. Why is that?”

Komaeda backed away from the sudden intrusion, leaning away from the curious long haired boy, “Two what, Kamukura-kun?”

“Oh. Bottles.” Izuru said this flippantly, closing the space between them once more, “I wanted to know what it felt like to be drunk. My conclusion is…” He trailed off, staring into Nagito’s eyes.

Nagito sighed, “Your conclusion is?”

“Oh. My conclusion is that being drunk is inhibiting. It’s distracting. And yet…” Izuru reached out and toyed with a strand of Nagito’s hair, “I feel more in tune with my feelings than usual. Everything feels… brighter.”

“Is that so?” Nagito couldn’t help but giggle at how strange the usual stiff and cold Ultimate Hope was acting.

“You… are laughing at me?” Kamukura tilted his head in confusion, and Nagito couldn’t help but laugh harder, “Why?”

“Ah. Sorry, Kamukura-kun,” Nagito bowed his head, “You are just acting so different. Sort of like a curious child. It’s…”

“It’s what?” Kamukura reached his finger under Nagito’s chin and tilted it towards him.

“C-cute,” Nagito whispered, blush intensifying by the second with how close the two of them were now.

Kamukura hummed in response, releasing Nagito’s chin and placing that same finger to Nagito’s cheek.

“Kamukura-kun?” Nagito voice was barely audible now.

“Perhaps the next time I wish to explore intimacy, I shall come to you,” Kamukura murmured, caressing the luckster’s cheek, “I find you… pleasant to look at.”

And with that Kamukura rose from his seat on the couch and quickly made his way back to his room.

Once he was alone Nagito released a large sigh, a goofy grin across his face.

“Kamukura… touched me…” He mumbled, recounting their interaction over and over in his head.

“Wait… _NEXT TIME!?_ ”


	6. Kiss(Part2)-Kamukoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2: Kiss

When Komaeda woke up the next morning he was surprised that Kamukura wasn’t already up and about for the day. His stoic roommate usually woke up bright and early each day. Komaeda shrugged and began to make breakfast.

_Maybe he needs the extra sleep._

Komaeda was halfway through eating his toast when Kamukura sulked out of his room.

“Good morning Kamukura-kun!” Komaeda chirped with a large smile on his face. His smile faltered when Kamukura shot a fierce glare his direction.

“Not. So. Loud.” Kamukura growled, shuffling over to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water. The ultimate hope placed a hand to his head and Komaeda understood.

“Ah. So I guess you’re a little hungover?” Komaeda tilted his head when he asked, trying to keep his voice quieter.

Kamukura turned and stared, “Is _that_ what this is?” he fumbled through the drawers until he pulled out a bottle of over the counter pain meds. He poured out several and popped them into his mouth, “It’s horrible.”

Komaeda smiled empathetically, “Sorry you had to go through that Kamukura-kun! If I could take your hangover from you I would, even if I had to suffer through it myself! I mean after all you are the ultimate hope and I am just lowly patheti-”

“Why is drinking so popular when the consequences are so… unpleasant?” Kamukura interrupted, apparently growing bored with Komaeda’s self-deprecating comments.

“Hmm…” Komaeda thought for a moment, “That’s a wonderful question, Kamukura! I suppose because it feels great in the moment? People often live so engrossed with the present that they pay little mind to the consequences of their actions!”

Kamukura nodded and wandered over to the couch, lying down and covering his eyes with his arm, “I… do not think I wish to repeat that experience. The consequences far outweigh the benefits.”

Nagito let out a laugh at that while he refilled Kamukura’s glass and brought it over to the groaning ultimate hope, “It really is interesting to see you like this! And it was certainly interesting to see you last night!”

Kamukura lifted his arm from his face and stared at Nagito for several seconds, “I stand by what I said. Your talent is illogical.”

Nagito giggled, and sat himself down on the only cushion of the couch not occupied by Kamukura’s tall form, “I don’t disagree, although it’s not much of a talent in the first place! I wouldn’t worry yourself over it!”

Kamukura furrowed his brow and stared up at the ceiling, “My memory also appears to be partially compromised, because after that everything begins to become…muddled and unfocused.”

“Ah. That makes sense, I think. It’s fairly common when dealing with alcohol,” Komaeda smiled and couldn’t help but turn a little bit red when remembering what was said after that, “I’m sure you didn’t mean what you said anyway!”

Kamukura raised an eyebrow, “What reason would I have to lie?”

“Ah, no I’m not calling you a liar, Kamukura-kun!” Komaeda flailed his hands out in front of himself, “I just don’t think you were in your right judgement, that’s all!”

“What did I say, Komaeda?” He asked flatly.

Komaeda looked around awkwardly and then down at his feet, “Uh, you called me… ‘pleasant to look at’ were your exact words I believe…”

Kamukura nodded, “Yes, I stand by that. You are an attractive person, Komaeda. Why would I lie about my preferences?”

Komaeda sputtered, “I-It couldn’t be true! I’m disgusting and pale and-”

He was stopped with a lips meeting his, locking onto him and intertwining. Komaeda’s eyes went wide like saucers while Kamukura’s were staring at him blankly. Soon the ultimate hope drew back.

“I recall I also said that I would approach you the next time I wished to explore physical intimacy.”

Komaeda opened his mouth, gaping at the ultimate hope. Kamukura stared back, silently. The two sat like that for several seconds before Kamukura sighed, raising himself off of the couch and standing once more.

“Satisfactory,” The ultimate hope muttered before returning to his room and closing the door.

The jolt of the door closing brought the still opened mouthed Nagito back to his senses. He touched his lips gingerly, frowning.

“That was my chance and I didn’t even kiss back!”

He sighed, falling back onto the couch and lightly smacking himself in the forehead with his palm.

“Well,” Nagito felt a small smile creep over his lips, “He did say it was satisfactory…maybe we’ll get to try it again sometime…”


	7. Stars-Oumasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars for Oumasai! This takes place during dating mode, but like Kaito still trains Shuichi for reasons?

“Ouma-kun,” Shuichi smiled as he sat down next to the supreme leader on the grass.

“Saihara-chan, you made it!” Kokichi grinned, “And here I was, thinking you weren’t gonna show!”

“Sorry,” Shuichi sighed, “Training went long tonight. Kaito made us start over on our 100 pushups three times.”

“And I bet that space cadet didn’t even do _his_ 100,” Kokichi rolled his eyes.

Shuichi chuckled, “Well… no he didn’t.”

“But I’m sure you did, Saihara-chan!” Kokichi beamed, “You’re gonna be super buff soon! Strong enough to carry me around everywhere! My personal horse!”

“I don’t know about being buff, but,” Shuichi paused and then grinned back, “I’m pretty sure I could carry you now. You look pretty small, Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi puffed his cheeks in annoyance, “Hey! That’s rude! And I’ll have you know I have a rare condition that makes me look tiny, but actually makes me weigh over 400 pounds!”

“Mhmm. Sure.”

Kokichi gasped and Shuichi knew the waterworks were inevitable, “You don’t believe me? Shumai is so _cruel!_ ” Kokichi cried, tears seemingly flowing down his cheeks.

Shuichi sighed and laid back on the ground, staring up at the sky. Kokichi, seeing he wasn’t getting a reaction, followed suit and plopped on his back next to the detective.

“Do you think we’ll actually get out of here?” Shuichi whispered, looking up at the twinkling stars, winking at them from outside of their giant prison.

“Aw is Shumai tired of me already?” Kokichi pouted.

“That’s not what I meant,” Shuichi frowned, deep in thought, “I know it could be worse. Monokuma did say that this was originally a killing game, but… we’re still trapped here. I can’t help but want to leave.”

“Well I’m super disappointed!” Kokichi complained loudly.

Shuichi lifted an eyebrow in confusion, “Disappointed?”

“Yep! A killing game would have at least been interesting!” Kokichi let out a dramatic sigh, “But now we’re trapped in some dumb dating game. Borrrring!”

The detective chuckled, “You’re such a liar.”

“Nope! I’m totally bored with this dating game!” Kokichi rolled over so he was facing Shuichi, smirking while he spoke “Maybe if there were better looking prospects…”

“Hey!” Shuichi knew the other was kidding, but it still stung a little bit.

Kokichi just laughed in response, his hoarse little whinny of a laugh that Shuichi had learned to wholeheartedly enjoy. Shuichi took that chance to pull the other into a light embrace, Kokichi sighing and getting comfortable in the detective’s arms.

They sat in silence like that for a long time, cuddling and just enjoying each other’s company before, finally, Kokichi spoke.

“Hey Shuichi, do you think we would have been this close if we had been in a killing game instead?”

“Hmm?” Shuichi thought for a moment, “It’s hard to say. Pressure and fear of an extreme magnitude really changes people.”

Kokichi nodded in agreement, “You’re right! You totally would have snapped!”

“Hey! I would not!”

“Wow, so defensive, Mister Detective!” Kokichi snickered, “But that was a lie! I think you’d be good under pressure. You’d keep a cool head.”

“And what about you?” Shuichi asked, carding his fingers through Kokichi’s messy purple hair.

Kokichi hummed in thought before grinning wide, “I’d be the star of the show of course! The fan favorite!”

The detective smiled down at the supreme leader as he went on and on about how he would outsmart the mastermind and take over the killing game.

“You know what? I bet you’re right, Ouma-kun.”


	8. Hum-Amamatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum for Kaede and Rantaro. (A ship I don't talk about super often, but one that I super enjoy!)

That morning, Kaede marched out of her dorm that morning feeling more confident than ever. Sure, they were all trapped in a killing game, and sure there was no clear way to escape, but damn it, Kaede believed in her friends. She just knew they would band together and beat the mastermind at their own game! She and Shuichi were going to work on a plan to catch the mastermind in action, and it’s not like anyone was going to just start killing for no reason, so everything would work out!

She nodded in reassurance to herself and began to make her way to the dining hall when she saw Rantaro strolling along at a leisurely pace. As she neared, she noticed he was humming a familiar tune.

“Brahms’s Op. 49 No. 4,” Kaede she spoke up as she neared him, the boy slightly jolting, obviously taken by surprise, “ _Lullaby_ , right?”

“Hey, Kaede,” Rantaro nodded, instantly regaining his composure when he saw who it was who had approached him. But even with his relaxed appearance, he had a faraway look in his eye, “I was humming it again, I guess…”

“Is it an important song to you?”

“Yeah,” Rantaro chuckled softly to himself, “My grandmother used to sing it to me, to get me to sleep…” He paused, seemingly deep in thought. Finally he spoke again, with a sad smile adorning his face, “When my sisters were little I used to do the same for them.”

_Ah Rantaro’s sisters._

Rantaro had confided in Kaede about his closeness with his sisters and their disappearance the day previous, when he had helped do her nails, and she knew how sensitive a topic it was for him. She reached out and gently patted Rantaro on the back.

“You’ll find them. You’ll get out of here and find them, Rantaro. I just know it,” Kaede grinned, “Actually, _we’ll_ get out of here and find them! I can’t speak for everyone here, but I’ll help however you need!”

“Thanks, Kaede,” Rantaro paused, looking up at the top of the cage they were being held in, “You’re such a kind person. I…” He frowned and stopped whatever he was about to say, “I really hope you’re right.”

_He just looks so sad._

Kaede walked with Rantaro to the dining hall and they went their separate ways, Kaede sitting with Shuichi while Rantaro got roped into sitting next to the very obnoxious Kokichi. As much as she tried, the pianist couldn’t help it, her thoughts kept wandering back to the sad and _lonely_ look on Rantaro’s face. Absentmindedly she hummed _Lullaby_ quietly to herself while she thought.

“Oh! That’s it!” She jumped from her chair, scaring the timid Shuichi in the process.

“W-what’s _it_?” Shuichi asked, pulling the rim from his hat down, concealing his eyes.

_I really need to get him to drop that habit. But not right now!_

“No time to talk, Shuichi! I’ll tell you about it later, kay?” The pianist waved excitedly at the nervous detective and bounced off to her recently opened lab.

* * *

“Hey Kaede,” Rantaro raised his hand in a small wave as he stepped into her lab the next day, “You wanted me to meet you here?”

Kaede beamed from the seat at the piano, her smile so wide and genuine you practically couldn’t tell that she had been up all night practicing, “Rantaro! Thanks for coming! I’ve got a surprise for you!”

“A surprise?” Rantaro parroted in confusion, “What for?”

“Because we’re friends, silly!” Kaede chuckled and held out her hands in front of her, examining them with pride, “Plus, I have to pay you back for painting my nails so perfectly!”

And without another word the pianist let the instrument speak for itself, strumming the keys with nimble fingers and playing, with perfect execution, Brahms’s _Lullaby._

Rantaro took a sharp breath when she began, surprised, but then let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and let the music surround him, take him back to a different time, a better time. A time when he and his sisters were all together.

“Rantaro?” Kaede whispered, and the boy was snapped back to reality, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. That really wasn’t my intention! I’m-”

Rantaro pulled the pianist into a hug, tears still streaming down his face.

“Kaede. Thank you.”


	9. Betrayed-Oumasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm oops, this came out very angsty. But the word is betrayed soooo, I’m sure it’s fine.:P Anyway, this is a Killing game AU where Kokichi and Shuichi were sorta kinda seeing each other secretly. Also where Shuichi wasn’t lying about checking for Kokichi in the salon in Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

Shuichi gripped his podium tightly, fingers turning white with pressure. He ground his teeth as he barely listened to his classmates squabble amongst each other, eyes instead fixed on the purple haired boy insulting Kiibo and looking quite bored with this whole trial.

“Do robots even have brains?” Kokichi yawned, “I already said, I tried going up to the roof but the door was locked, so I turned around and went back to the salon. Need me to repeat it _again_ , Keeboy?”

_He’s lying._

Shuichi frowned, his brow creasing with frustration. Kokichi was a liar, that was true, but this was different. This was about murder. Had Kokichi actually killed Miu? Shuichi wasn’t sure, but he was damn sure that he didn’t go back to the salon.

“That’s wrong,” Shuichi spoke, clenching his teeth. Kokichi looked up, surprised and a little bit hurt.

“Hmm?” The supreme leader instantly feigned a smirk, “And why do you think that, _detective_?”

“Because,” Shuichi said slowly, avoiding eye contact with the supreme leader, “I went to check on you in the salon… but you weren’t there. I waited for a few minutes, so if you just went to check the door and come back… I would have seen you.”

Kokichi’s face went blank for a moment before he burst into laughter, “Neeheehee! What a cringey lie! Why would you even come to check on me in the first place?”

Shuichi grimaced. Kokichi said that to hurt him. No one knew the two were… well Shuichi didn’t exactly _know_ what they were either, but they were certainly closer than anyone suspected. And Shuichi couldn’t reveal their relationship now, or else his credibility would be shot. So he did what he had to.

Shuichi kept his cool and lied, “I wanted to keep an eye on you. To make sure you were keeping out of trouble and not…bothering anyone.”

Kokichi glared when Tsumugi collaborated Shuichi’s account, and the detective could tell he was getting angrier and more frantic by the second.

“Stop lying!” Kaito yelled, and that appeared to be the last straw.

“Why do you guys hate lies so much? There’s only one truth, but endless possibilities for lies, y'know? And some of them are only white lies, or lies to be kind to people…” Kokichi paused, staring dead into Shuichi’s eyes, “If you deny all of that _just_ because it’s a lie… Then that means you guys are just terrible at being lied to! Seriously, the worst!”

“Kokichi,” Shuichi sighed, “We’ll figure this out one way or another. You should just tell us the truth.”

Kokichi glowered so intensely at Shuichi that the detective took an instinctual step back. Gone was any and all intimacy and friendship they had shared. That was the look of betrayal, “If I can’t win this game, then I’ll make it boring for everyone! That’s my revenge!”

Shuichi looked around seeing the confusion on everyone’s faces that matched his own. But Kokichi didn’t stop. He smiled happily as he revealed:

“Gonta is the culprit.”

* * *

The rest of the trial was a blur of pain and heartbreak. Shuichi watched horrified as Gonta was executed, and was a little thankful to see Kokichi crying along with the rest of them. It showed there was some sort of humanity in him. It also made Shuichi feel a little bit better about himself for allowing the supreme leader into his heart.

Those feelings were dashed when Kokichi began laughing. Actually _laughing_ at Gonta for dying, and saying that his tears were fake. Shuichi was angry, so _so_ angry at the supreme leader for everything. He felt wounded, tricked, but betrayed above all else. The bubbly, adorable purple haired boy he had grown so close to, _felt things for_ , had thrown two lives away like it was nothing. And he sat there and laughed like it had been _fun._

The supreme leader dodged a punch from the rightfully angry Kaito, berating him with insults. That was the last straw.

Shuichi took a deep breath, and spoke, malice interlaced with every word, “Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi. Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you. You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.”

Shuichi turned around and walked over to Kaito, not wanting to see the supreme leader’s reaction.

He was _done_ with Kokichi Ouma.


	10. Fragile-Kamukoma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragile with Kamukoma! Enjoy!

Kamukura sits high above the world, looking down from the window of one of the tallest (still standing) buildings in the city. He frowns.

He’s still bored. He’s painfully and unequivocally bored and despair didn’t help.

He let out a silent sigh, just like everything else, Junko and her despair were utterly predictable.

“I should have known” Kamukura muttered.

“Hmm? Known what?” A voice asked from behind him.

“Komaeda.”

The white haired despair chuckled, “Hello Kamukura-kun. Should I come back? I don’t want to ruin your alone time.”

_Then why did you say anything at all?_

Kamukura stopped himself from rolling his eyes, “It is of no consequence whether you stay or go.”

“Ah,” Komaeda stepped beside Kamukura in front of the window, apparently deciding to stay. He scoffed at the ground, “Disgusting isn’t it?”

When Kamukura didnt respond, Komaeda continued.

“The world, so fragile. So easy to destroy and succumb to despair. It’s disgusting.”

Kamukura hummed, “I thought you were obsessed with the idea of hope.”

Komaeda practically beamed up at the ultimate hope, “You remembered? Ah I’m so happy!”

_Because you talk about it constantly._

“Well you’re right. I do love the concept of hope. And this despair is important as it will lead to the greatest hope of all! But right now, seeing how easily the world fell into despair… it’s a little boring, hmm?”

Kamukura blinked. He wasn’t aware that Komaeda and him shared any similar ideas. And yet here they were.

“It is boring,” Kamukura agreed, and Komaeda’s smile grew wider.

“You know…” Komaeda placed his pointer finger to his lips, “I’ve heard whispers. A plan to capture the remnants of despair and "rehabilitating” us. Something about a virtual program they’re working on.“

Kamukura didn’t respond.

"What if we did it?” Komaeda mused.

“Go with them?” Kamukura cocked an eyebrow.

“Yep! What if we went with them willingly?”

“It would end in us being rehabilitated or in our deaths. I cannot say which is more probable at this moment.”

“Hmm, pretty boring still,” Komaeda sighed.

 _A fake sigh_.

Kamukura noted that Komaeda’s excited sudden “epiphany” was also not truthful. He had planned this.

“Oh! I know! How about we plan a trap?” Komaeda smirked.

Kamukura looked down at the boring, desolute landscape in front of him.

This was the first thing in weeks that had the potential to be interesting.

Finally, Kamukura turned to face the smiling lucky student.

“What do you have in mind?”


	11. Wine-Oumasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wine for Oumasai. Get ready for flufffff.

Shuichi nodded along thoughtfully to one of Kaito’s extravagant tales of adventure, glass of wine in hand, as Kaede’s party reached its peak around them. People were laughing, dancing, and playing beer pong, but Shuichi always preferred a quiet chat with friends.

“Sai-hara-chan!” A bubbly voice sang out, causing Shuichi to turn from the boisterous astronaut and towards a voice that was _definitely not_ considered quiet.

“Ouma-kun?” He raised an eyebrow at the smiling boy bounding towards him, “Woaagh!”

Shuichi was taken by surprise as the shorter boy practically tackled him in a hug. He barely kept his wine from sloshing out of the glass as the supreme leader clung to him. Shuichi was about to chide Kokichi for being so reckless, but then the boy looked up at him with big violet eyes and a wide grin, and all bets were off. The detective’s face reddened at how cute Kokichi looked, with his smile and flushed cheeks and how incredibly warm he was…

_Wait._

“Ouma-kun are you drunk?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

“Nope! Stone cold sober!” The supreme leader giggled, “I don’t even know what this “drunk” you speak of is!”

Shuichi frowned, “That’s a lie, Ouma-kun.”

“Aw boo,” Kokichi pouted, “You never let me have any fun, mister detective.”

Shuichi eyes met Kaito’s own, who gave him an awkward look that said ‘I’ll leave you two alone’. Shuichi gave him an apologetic look in return and suddenly he and Kokichi were alone.

Shuichi plopped on the empty couch and took a sip of his wine glass before he spoke, “You tackled me, Ouma-kun. I wasn’t trying to interrupt your fun.”

Kokichi smirked as he flopped down right next to the detective, with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Maybe I was trying to have fun with _you_ , mister detective. Ever think of that?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened and he took another sip of wine to buy some time to think of something to say in return. Kokichi eyes locked onto the glass, and before Shuichi knew it Ouma had swiped it and was lifting it to his lips.

“Ouma-kun!” Shuichi yelped in surprise.

“Neeheehee! Don’t get so worked up, I just want to try it!” Kokichi quickly took a sip and was immediately sputtering, “Eww! What is this shit!?”

“It’s wine!” Shuichi said, a little defensively as Kokichi thrust the glass back into his hands.

“I _know_ that, I’m not a dumbass, jeez Saihara-chan!” He rolled his eyes in feigned offense, “But that’s the most bitter wine I’ve ever had. It’s disgusting! Should be banned! How can you even drink that?”

Shuichi looked down, a little embarrassed over his tastes now, “I like dry wines…” He said quietly.

“Ugh, you have terrible taste in beverages!” Kokichi flopped over so he was leaned against the detective’s shoulder, looking up at the ceiling, “I thought the fact that you like your coffee black was bad, but this…this is a tragedy Saihara-chan! How can your tastebuds be that blind?!”

“Hey!” Shuichi chimed in, starting to feel a little defensive, “I can’t help it if you want everything you drink to have a gallon of sugar in it!”

Kokichi giggled at that and sunk down so that he was now laying in Shuichi’s lap. Shuichi couldn’t help but admire the way his dark hair fell perfectly to frame his face. Kokichi’s violet eyes met his and they stayed like that for what felt like a long time, just staring at each other.

Finally Kokichi let out another giggle and spoke, “Why don’t we just agree that drinks made out of grapes are awesome? Okay, Shumai?”

Shuichi sighed, “You’re talking about grape panta aren’t you?”

The shorter nodded enthusiastically, “Of course! The best drink!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes playfully, “I’m pretty sure real grapes have _never_ been used in that sugar monstrosity.”

Kokichi let out the loudest, most dramatic gasp Shuichi had ever heard, “How dare you?! I’ll have you know that grape panta is made with the most amazing, expensive, organic, grass-fed grapes this world has to offer!”

“Grass-fed?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow and began to chuckle.

“You heard me!” Kokichi booped Shuichi on the nose, “ _Gr-ass-fed_! These grapes only eat the finest quality grass before they’re squeezed up into the greatest drink in the world!”

“I just hope they’re cage-free…” Shuichi sighed, trying to keep a straight face.

Kokichi burst out laughing, “Yep! They live out their little grape lives happy and healthy, running around little grape pastures!”

“Phew,” Shuichi tried his best to look relieved without laughing, “I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree on our preference for grape beverages, then?”

“Hmm,” Kokichi appeared to deeply contemplate that idea for several seconds before grinning, “I suppose that’s okay, mister detect-” The boy interrupted himself by letting out a loud yawn, “Sleepy…”

“Maybe we should get you home, Ouma-kun?” Shuichi started to move, but Kokichi let out a soft whine in protest.

“But I’m so comfortable! Shumai makes a great pillow,” He shut his eyes and a relaxed smile crossed his face.

“Ah. Thanks, but-”

“Shhhhh,” Kokichi reached out to put a finger over Shuichi’s mouth to quiet him, but his eyes were closed so it took a couple sloppy tries softly tapping Shuichi’s face before he got it right.

Shuichi couldn’t help but quiet down with a fond smile and let the supreme leader start to drift off in his lap.

“Man,” Kokichi muttered, quickly falling into the depths of sleep, “Shumai’s got it all. He’s smart and cute and comfortable. He’d be perfect if not for his shit taste in drinks…”

Shuichi smiled, watching the supreme leader drift off, when the half-mumbled words finally hit him. He turned beet red.

“C-cute?!”

But the supreme leader was already fast asleep, snoring softly.


	12. Morning Kiss-Oumasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are starting off the kiss prompt section! This one is Lazy Morning Kiss.

Shuichi awoke to his alarm chirping away in his ear, which was unfortunate, considering that this was one of his incredibly rare days off. He quickly slammed his hand down on the button without opening his eyes, adeptly maneuvering to turn the annoyance off.

But the damage had already been done.

A groan beside him, and ruffling of the sheets as Kokichi’s groggy voice sounded, “I thought… you didn’t havta go’n today, Shumai?”

“Shh,” Shuichi wraps his arms around his small boyfriend, “I don’t.” He quickly presses a kiss to the other’s lips.

“Mmm,” Kokichi hums, and Shuichi feels the corners of his lip upturn, “…good.”

Neither bother opening their eyes, as Shuichi continues to pepper the shorter with soft kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead. Kokichi lets out a soft, sleepy giggle as the detective places one right on the tip of his nose.

Kokichi curls into the detective, letting Shuichi’s arms encase him in warmth. He places a soft, lazy kiss on the other’s jaw.

“I ‘ove you,” Kokichi slurs, and Shuichi more feels rather than hears his words against his skin.

He quickly captures his boyfriend’s lips in a deeper kiss, more awake and alert than before. It’s quick, but leaves them both breathless.

He manages to quirk an eye open, seeing a sleepy violet one flutter open in front of his own.

Shuichi smiles.

“I love you, too.”


	13. Stumbling Kiss-Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt was: Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed

When they finally kissed for the first time, breaking through the immense buildup of sexual tension and pent up feelings, it was messy.

“Ouma-kun, I-” Shuichi pushed his way into the other’s dorm, grasping the hand that wasn’t haughtily placed on Kokichi’s hip.

Kokichi’s eyes widened, his hand falling from his hip, limp at his side, as he watched Shuichi try to find the words.

Even though he pushed everyone away, Shuichi Saihara just kept pushing right back, desperately trying to find the real him.

“I-”

“Saihara-chan…” Kokichi whispered, a soft nervous sound, that sounded so out of place compared to the boy’s usual larger than life demeanor.

That was all it took.

Shuichi crashed his lips on the leader’s, reaching behind him and slamming the door closed in one swift motion.

Kokichi melted into it, throwing his hands around the other’s neck, hanging on for dear life.

It wasn’t soft or sweet. It was messy and needy and so long overdue that Kokichi couldn’t help but let out a long moan into the other’s mouth.

Instead of being scared off, Shuichi used it as an opportunity, quickly working his tongue inside. He turned them around and Kokichi’s back hit the wall. In the back of his mind he vaguely wondered if it would bruise. But then in a split second he was back, hit with the full force of Shuichi’s tongue, and Shuichi’s scent and god he wondered why he had never kissed Shuichi Saihara before.

He broke off the kiss to catch a few gasps of air, then pounced back on, pulling Shuichi down to meet his lips.

He didn’t know when exactly they had started to move, but they were. Maneuvering amateurly through Kokichi’s disaster zone of room. Shuichi kicked his plastic horse head out of the way, making a soft groan of annoyance which made Kokichi giggle.

When they finally reached the bed, still entangled in each other, Shuichi managed to push Kokichi down ending up on top of him. Kokichi let out a small gasp at the idea of Shuichi taking charge like this, and he felt the detective smile against his lips. The detective pulled away looking at the supreme leader with pensive eyes and a small shy smile on his lips.

Kokichi glanced behind the detective, eyeing the large whiteboard near the back wall.

 _Trustworthy_.

Kokichi grinned up at Shuichi and lunged back onto him, capturing his lips with his own.


	14. Height Difference Kiss-Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes

“Shumaiiii!” Kokichi whined, gripping the collar of the detective’s shirt and pulling on it irritably.

“Hmm?” Shuichi tried not to grin as he looked down at his small boyfriend. He tilted his head innocently and asked, “Is there something you need?”

The plum haired boy let out an exasperated groan and rolled his eyes, giving another tug to the detective’s collar, “Lean down!”

Shuichi’s lip curled upwards as he raised an eyebrow, “Hmm? Why should I do that?”

Kokichi pouted, releasing the other’s shirt and crossing his arms. He sighed, “Guess you won’t get your kiss before you go then,” He smirked up at the detective, knowing the tables were turned, “Too bad, so sad! Oh well! See ya Shumai!” The supreme leader turned to saunter off before his hand was gripped by a frowning detective.

“Kokichi, I was kidding.”

The supreme leader hummed as he was pulled back into the detective’s arms, “Well, I’m hurt. My beloved is so cruel! Guess you gotta make it up to me!” He smirked as Shuichi held him close, the shorter already raising to stand on his tip toes.

Shuichi sighed, he never did win when it came to teasing his boyfriend. He leaned down and captured Kokichi’s lips with his own.

When he pulled away Shuichi sighed. He didn’t even know why he bothered teasing his beloved, because seeing him grinning, lips slightly kiss bruised and swollen was so much more satisfied.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Shuichi placed another quick kiss on the boy’s head before he headed out the door to work.


	15. War's End Kiss-Kamukoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was War's End Kiss!  
> Despair AU but they decide to go with Naegi willingly AND the Junko AI implant was not done by Kamukura or Komaeda.

Kamukura watched as he hummed quietly, watching the ship approach the shore. His white hair bounced in the wind, fluffy and soft. His neck still had the dark red ring that had shown itself as they had removed the collar from his neck.

No longer a servant.

“Do you think he’ll be successful?” Kamukura asked, his monotone voice echoing along the shoreline.

“Of course I do,” Komaeda glanced back at Izuru, “He beat Enoshima. He’ll bring this world to an even bigger hope!”

“I meant with bringing our classmates out of despair.”

_Bringing us out of despair._

“Oh, that,” Komaeda waved his hand flippantly, “It doesn’t really matter, in my opinion. We’re all just stepping stones. As long as we help Naegi-san rise…”

Kamukura nodded. That was what he thought Komaeda would say.

“Although,” The luckster muttered, “I’d certainly like to see the sun again…”

He smiled, a real smile that made Kamukura’s heart clench in his chest. And for the first time in a long time his body moved on his own, pulling Nagito close and kissing him deeply.

He didn’t understand what was happening. Usually life was dull and boring.

_What. Is. This._

When he pulled away from the lucky student, his wide eyes met Komaeda’s own.

_The worst is behind us._

Kamukura turned, facing towards the large boat.

_Now we can move forward._


	16. Sitting in Lap Kiss-Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap

Shuichi stared intently at the screen of his laptop, rereading his essay a third time over. He nodded to himself, once he finally decided it was good enough, and glanced up at the large clock in the library. He still had plenty of time to submit it.

He quickly did so, and then leaned back in his chair, letting out a satisfied sigh.

_Now time to relax._

“Shumaiiiiii!” A voice that was much too loud for a library called out, and before he knew it, Kokichi Ouma was plopped in his lap.

“Kokichi!” The detective whispered pointedly, shooting apologetic looks to people near them, “What are you doing here?”

“Aww, does my beloved not want me here?!” Kokichi gasped, “Shumai! Is! So! Cruel!” The violet eyed boy began to wail, crocodile tears streaming down his face.

“Shhh!” Shuichi tried to quiet the boy, but to no avail. He flailed around desperately, before finally making a decision. He quickly slotted his lips onto the wailing boy’s own, and the supreme leader instantly quieted in his lap.

Wide eyes stared at Shuichi as he pulled away. And quickly Kokichi’s lips were chasing his, finding and melting into the detective’s once more.

It was lovely, until Shuichi’s eyes opened to find the librarian hovering above them, with a glare in her eyes.

Needless to say, they were promptly kicked out of the library, Shuichi apologizing profusely while Kokichi giggled the entire time.


	17. Jealous Kiss-Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Kiss!!

Shuichi smiled and nodded along to Rantaro’s story, taking a sip of his drink. Rantaro was talking about his sisters again, which wasn’t inherently a bad thing, but Shuichi honestly just wanted to get back to the party. Or leave the party and get back to his apartment with his new boyfriend, Kokichi.

Things between him and Kokichi were new, so new in fact, that they hadn’t quite found a way to tell their friends about them. Shuichi had to stop himself from sighing. He hated keeping secrets, but they wanted to break the news in the right way.

Mostly so Maki didn’t kill either of them on the spot.

“Oh, you have an eyelash,” Rantaro pointed at the detective’s cheek. Shuichi hurriedly tried to wipe it away, but Rantaro let out a chuckle and swiped his hand against the boy’s cheek, removing the fallen lash. His hand lingered there for a moment too long, his half lidded eyes meeting Shuichi’s own then shifting to his lips. Shuichi, being horrible at social situations always, couldn’t move, just staring at the ultimate adventurer, eyes wide and face red as the other got closer.

Shuichi was frozen, stuck overanalyzing everything about this situation just thinking ‘oh god oh god oh god’ when he was suddenly jerked away by an unforeseen force.

Shuichi clenched his eyes closed, and suddenly felt lips on his own. But there was something different, something familiar about this kiss. The angle was all wrong for Rantaro, and the lips felt soft and luscious and comforting. The detective peaked an eye open.

A violet one was staring up at him. Kokichi. His expression was unreadable, but as Shuichi pulled away, the detective couldn’t help but smile sheepishly.

“H-hey,” Shuichi mumbled quietly, the small embarrassed smile still plastered on his face.

“Oops! Did I interrupt something? I’m sowwy!” Kokichi spun around, smirking at the very confused Rantaro, “But I’ve gotta steal my _boyfriend_ for a while. You don’t mind, right?”

Shuichi blushed a deep red as Kokichi said those words. The words they hadn’t told anyone. Shuichi couldn’t help but grin wider, a goofy lopsided grin at hearing his boyfriend actually tell someone.

Kokichi gripped his hand and pulled the detective away, all the way from outside of the party, where the onlookers still gaped at the two of them together, to their car, where Kokichi finally released his hand, turning and facing him with his hands on his hips and a glare on his lips.

But when the supreme leader turned to find Shuichi still grinning at him with a lopsided grin, the glare shattered.

“You told them…” Shuichi mused.

Kokichi sighed, “Yeah, sorry. I just… that…that freaking _avocado_ was trying to kiss you and it just pissed me off. I know you wanted to wait… Damn it.” The supreme leader looked down at the ground, a frown engrained on his face.

Shuichi tried to say something, about how he wasn’t mad, about how he was so glad it was finally out there for everyone to know, but he couldn’t find the words. So instead, he just brought a hand to Kokichi’s chin, tilting it upwards so his lips could meet his own.

The kiss was slow and sweet, and when the detective pulled away, they were both smiling.


	18. I'm Sorry Are You Sure Kiss-Naekii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Kiibo! Interesting Pair for sure.
> 
> The Prompt was: When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More + “I realized… I can’t give you what another human can”

“W-we… We have to break up,” Kiibo whispered, standing stiffly at the doorway.

Makoto’s head shot up from his computer, confused eyes meeting Kiibo’s fearful ones, “Why?” He asked quietly.

“It’s for the best, Mak-Naegi-kun…” Kiibo managed to squeak out, his face choked up.

Makoto’s heart stung a hearing his boyfriend use his last name. “Kiibo,” He stood, moving to the other until his hands firmly grasped Kiibo’s cold metallic own, “What’s going on?”

Kiibo frowned, his hands involuntarily shaking Makoto slightly. Darn his preprogramed physical response to nerve-racking situations. The robot shook his head, “I can’t…”

“Kiibo,” Makoto pulled the shaking boy into a tight hug, “You can tell me. Just… please… talk to me.”

“I realized… I can’t give you what another human can!” Kiibo blurted out, the words coming out like an avalanche now that the floodgates had been opened. Kiibo sobbed into Naegi’s shoulder as he continued, dry sobs, as the robot couldn’t cry real tears. “You deserve someone better! Someone real! Someone that can hold you and make you feel warm! Someone that can share food with you! Someone that can be with you… intimately! I can’t do any of those things! I-”

“Kiibo.”

“I… I- You deserve someone better Mako-”

Kiibo was silenced by lips on his own, as Naegi pulled the robot into a deep kiss. Even though Kiibo was a robot, he always loved kissing Makoto Naegi. He had sensors on his lips, and kissing the lucky student always made them tingle pleasantly. Plus he enjoyed seeing the boy’s face when he broke the kiss.

And the kiss did quickly break, Naegi pulling back and smiling and whispering, “I know all of those things. But I don’t care. I love you, Kiibo. Not someone else. You.”

The brunette pulled the other back in, carding his fingers through Kiibo’s synthetic hair as he kissed him once more. This time it was Kiibo to break away.

“I’m sorry. But a-are you sure?” Kiibo whispered against the boy’s lips, “I r-really d-”

Kiibo was silenced by another a kiss, and he couldn’t help but smile against Makoto’s mouth.

He really felt like a real person in moments like this. Makoto made him feel real.


	19. Hiding Kiss-Amasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss with Rantaro and Shuichi!

“C'mon!” Rantaro grinned as he tugged the detective down the hallway, “We’re almost there!”

“W-where are we going?” Shuichi panted, having jogged alongside the adventurer away from the crowd leaving the dining hall.

Rantaro smiled back at the detective, a mischevious glint in his eye.

Suddenly, he ducked behind the corner, pulling Shuichi along with him. He pushed the detective flush against the wall and hovered over him.

“Rantaro?” Shuichi asked, eyes wide, a nervous frown on his face.

They were still in a killing game after all.

“We’re alone,” Ranataro whispered, leaning closer to the detective as he spoke, “And I can finally do this.”

He spoke the last few words against the detective’s lips, whose breath hitched.

Rantaro kissed the detective gently, Shuichi immediately closing his eyes and kissing back. Rantaro pulled back and looked at the shy detective, admiring his beauty.

“Hmm?” Shuichi peaked an eye open, and blushed when he saw Rantaro staring, “W-what is it?”

“Just need to fix one thing,” Rantaro hummed as he slowly reached up and ran his fingers along the rim of the hat on the detective’s head. With a smirk he removed it and threw it to the side. His smile grew wider as he saw Shuichi’s gray gold eyes sparkle in the light. “Perfect…” he muttered.

Shuichi’s blush grew darker at that, automatically reaching to pull down the absent hat, his fingers not knowing what to do when it wasn’t there.

Rantaro smiled kindly and reached for the detective’s hand, interlocking their fingers and bringing the detective’s hand down from his face. He leaned in and placed another chaste kiss on the detective’s lips.

As Rantaro pulled away the detective chased his lips, quickly catching them with his own in a much deeper kiss than before. Rantaro released the detective’s hands, and his arms quickly found purchase on Rantaro’s shoulders, draped on top and curled around the boy’s neck.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the hallway. Rantaro frowned when he pushed the detective gently away, as the detective apparently hadn’t heard the sound.

Shuichi looked hurt until his brain caught up to his ears and he realized what the sound meant. He quickly grabbed his hat and threw it on his head as the footsteps neared.

“Hey, Shuichi!” Kaede grinned and waved, “I was looking everywhere for you! I was hoping we could go over the plan! Oh hey Rantaro!”

“Hey, Kaede,” Rantaro smiled and turned to Shuichi, “See ya later, Shuichi.”

Shuichi began to walk away, obviously disappointed, and he quickly glanced back at the adventurer.

Rantaro leaned against the wall, and waved, winking at the still blushing detective.


	20. Shy Kiss-Ishimondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love these babies. Shy kiss with Ishimondo!

It was when he was lying in Mondo’s bed, sleepy after the sauna but enjoying bonding with his new found bro that Ishimaru first had the urge. He shifted, turning on his side to examine Mondo as he spoke of his beloved Maltese.

Ishimaru realized now that he had severely misjudged the biker. Mondo was deeply passionate and hardworking, having been dealt a bad hand by life and trying to survive was no fault of his own. But Mondo also made him realize that Ishimaru may have misjudged a few things about himself.

Like the fact that he felt the urge to kiss Mondo right now.

He had never thought much about his sexuality, as he really hadn’t felt sexual attraction to anyone before. But with Mondo, everything felt right.

“Bro, is everything okay?” Mondo quirked an eyebrow at the moral compass.

Ah. I suppose I was staring.

“S-sorry, I just zoned out,” Ishimaru let out an awkward laugh.

“It’s fine,” Mondo grinned, turning on his side so they were laying on the bed face to face, “Ya know, I never woulda thought a guy like you would be fun ta hang out with, but turns out you ain’t half bad, Kyoudai!”

“T-thanks,” Ishimaru couldn’t help but blush, averting his eyes from the biker, “You’re… you’re also pretty great, Owada.”

Ishimaru glanced up to see Mondo’s eyes drift to his lips, then snap back up to his face. When the biker realized he was caught his face turned crimson, and he let out a sheepish laugh.

“Shit. I-”

“Owada,” Ishimaru interrupted the stammering biker, “May I… try something?”

“Sure, wassat?” Mondo asked, leaning in, intrigued.

“May I…” Ishimaru leaned closer still to the biker, until the two were definitely within each other’s personal space. “Do,” The moral compass blushed as their breaths mixed together. “This?” He hesitantly placed a quick peck on the other’s lips then jerked back to his original placement, staring red faced up at the ceiling.

Mondo was silent, dumbfounded by the event, and he slowly raised his fingers to his lips, mouth hung agape.

For a long time neither said anything, then, as if time was restarted, the two began to speak in tandem.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that!” “Fuck can we do that again?”

“What?” They both asked in synchronicity as their faces both showed shock.

“Ya regret it?” Mondo asked first, a frown on his lips.

“No!” Ishimaru was quick to protest, placing a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, “I just feel horrible for just going for it and not asking properly!” He paused for several seconds, “Y-you… you want to do it again?”

“Hell yes!” Mondo shook his head up and down as he sat up on the bed, “Man, I’ve been wantin’ to kiss ya since we left the sauna! I was freakin’ the fuck out cuz I didn’t think you’d wanna!”

“Oh,” Ishimaru let a small smile cross his face as he sat up as well, “Then… may I do it again?”

Mondo grinned, “Sure, bro.”

Ishimaru smile widened as he leaned in, his lips meeting the other’s softly.

Maybe there was a bright side to being trapped in this killing game, after all.

Maybe there was hope.


	21. Distracting Kiss-Kaerumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing with Kaede and Kirumi!

Kaede put her hands on her hips in frustration as she watched Kirumi run around the school, doing chore after chore for everyone in the killing game.

Sure, Kirumi was the ultimate maid, and sure she was great at what she did, but even someone like Kirumi Tojo needed to rest, right?

“Jeez…” Kaede muttered as she marched after the maid.

Kirumi turned around, broom in one hand and a list in the other, as she gave the pianist a smile, “Kaede, hello!”

“Hey, Kirumi,” Kaede smiled as she approached her girlfriend, “It’s pretty late, ya know.”

Kirumi hummed as she glanced at the clock, “That is unfortunate… I suppose I will have to go to sleep later than usual, but no matter,” she smiled kindly at the pianist, “It is my duty as the ultimate maid!”

Kaede huffed, blowing a stray hair out of her face, “Kirumi, you need to rest! You’ve been doing everything for everyone all day! They’re taking advantage of you!” She sighed, quieting her annoyed tone, “Besides… I miss you.”

Kirumi covered her face with a gloved hand, ineffectively hiding her blush, “While I do enjoy your company, I must not forget my selfless devotion. I-“

Kaede cut off the maid with a kiss, the other quickly kissing back with the urgency that she used for all things. One thing that Kaede appreciated about Kirumi, was that she never did things haphazardly.

Kaede sneakily removed the broom and the list from the distracted maid’s hands, setting them to the side and placing her hands on Kirumi’s sides, pulling her closer.

Kirumi deepened the kiss, draping her arms over the other’s shoulders. They kissed like this for several minutes, until they both pulled away, breathless.

“W-what was I doing again?”

“Coming to bed with me!” Kaede grinned, pulling the maid towards the dorm, “You need some well deserved rest.”

Kirumi raised an eyebrow, but allowed herself to be pulled along, “I suspect that if I accompany you, we won’t be getting much ‘rest’…”

Kaede giggled, and glanced back at the other with a smirk, “Hey, you said it, not me!”


	22. Seductive Kiss-Komahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seductive kiss with Komahina! This one gets a tad spicy, so enjoy!

“Feed me, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda whined, looking up at the brunette with pleading eyes.

Hajime almost turned away from Nagito, closing the door behind him and never looking back, but something stopped him. He let out a soft huff and plopped in front of the chained boy, glaring at him all the while.

“Here,” He said bluntly as he thrust the toast to the other’s lips.

“Ah,” Nagito hesitantly took a small bite of the plain toast. He practically beamed at Hajime, “Thank you, Hinata-kun! I can’t believe someone as wonderful as you would go to all this trouble for someone like me!”

Hajime stopped himself from rolling his eyes, instead just sighing again, “Eat.”

Nagito took another small bite, and Hajime couldn’t help but watch him intently as he chewed the toast thoroughly. He watched the small bulge in his throat as he swallowed, and the satisfied sigh the lucky student let out before taking another bite. It was strange, but the process was fascinating, mesmerizing even. Seeing the content look on the lucky student’s face, watching him chew his food with all the care in the world, Nagito looked so peaceful. Ethereal even, with his ghostly pale complexion and white hair.

“Hmm, is something wrong, Hinata-kun?” Nagito raised an eyebrow.

Hajime shook his head quickly, his face reddening. He had been staring quite intently for a while now.

“Ah,” Nagito’s eyes narrowed slightly. He reached out and took the last bite of toast, quickly ingesting it. A small smile curled onto his lips as he watched Hinata’s eyes fixated on his lips, his fingers still lingering in front of him.

He slowly leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on Hajime’s outstretched fingers, eyes locked onto the brunette’s the entire time.

Hajime’s breath hitched and he froze, unable to pull away, wide eyes staring in disbelief as Nagito planted small kisses on his fingers up to his knuckles. Each one was short and filled with adoration, and Hajime could only focus on Nagito and the pounding of his own heart as he sat, frozen, while it happened.

“Wha-” Hajime gasped as he felt the gentle swipe of a tongue on his finger.

“Crumb,” Nagito muttered into his hand, before placing another few kisses on the boy’s hand. He leaned back finally, a small sultry smile on his face as he spoke again, “Hinata-kun-”

It was as if Hajime was being pulled, like some sort of magnetism as his lips crashed onto Nagito’s own. It was messy, rough and desperate, as if they had been waiting for each other all of their lives. Hajime gasped against the luckster’s lips, and he tasted the distinct but notably bland flavor of plain toast, as Nagito’s tongue slipped inside his open mouth. One of his hands found Nagito’s hair, carding through it, and he vaguely noted that it was somehow even softer than it looked.

Hinata wasn’t quite sure how long this went on, but when he pulled away they were both panting. Nagito was red faced with a star struck look in his eye and a lopsided grin on his face.

“Hinata-kun…” He breathed, letting out a content sigh.

And then everything came crashing back to reality.

Hajime turned beet red, “I,” He stood up quickly, backing up until his back hit the door, “I h-have to go. I can’t… I-”

His hand desperately felt for the doorknob, as his eyes were still locked in a wide eyed stare with Nagito. When his hand finally found it, he pulled, hard, tumbling out of the room and finally breaking eye contact. He slammed the door and ran, not stopping until he made it back to his cabin. He slammed that door closed as well, locking it and falling face first on his bed. He let out the breath he had apparently been holding with a large gasp.

W-what was that?!


	23. Kiss in a Dream-Kamukoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss in a dream with Kamukoma and also Hinata is there! This is a weird one, hope it comes out readable and understandable?? It’s definitely experimental, but hopefully you enjoy it all the same!

~~The man~~ I carded ~~his~~ my hands through the strands of white, admiring how Komaeda leaned into the gentle caresses. He pressed his back into ~~the man’s~~ my chest, looking up at ~~him~~ me with adoration in his light green eyes.

“K̶̢͔̭̱̖͈̯͉̦̜̻̗̽̂ͅa̸̡̪̪̱͓̿̋͊̏̐͒̓̀͛̄̕͘͘͝m̴̛̬͍̰̟͎͚̼͓͍̠̺̓̋̐̄̑̐͛̈́̑̕͘͜u̷͎̅̂̈́̅̄̈́͂̓k̵̡̧̧̝̟̖̞͚̳̖̬̦̗̫͔̑͊̀͌̅̇͝u̵̡͖̥̱͎̺̓̃̐̐͑̇̉͘̚̕r̶̨̦̭͈̘̼͖͚̺̓̒́̈́̓̒̈́̚͜a̷̬͕̲̮͎̞̬͇̞̺̋̇̚,” he whispered, a smile on his lips.

_(That… isn’t my name… right?)_

~~He~~ I hummed in return, “What is it Komaeda?”

_(My voice sounds strange…what is-)_

“Thanks for staying with me today. I know this is probably excruciating for you, so terribly boring to spend your time with a piece of lowly disgusting trash like me, but I really do appreciate it.”

 ~~He~~ I **_He_** rolled ~~my~~ his eyes at the lucky student, replying in a distinctly monotone voice, “I would not be here if I was bored. But I will leave if you continue with your self-deprecation. It’s predictable and boring, and I do not care for it.”

_(Who is this? This isn’t… me… is it?)_

_(Who… am I?)_

Nagito let out a light laugh and nuzzled his head into ~~my~~ his shirt, “You really are much too kind, K̶̢͔̭̱̖͈̯͉̦̜̻̗̽̂a̸̡̪̪̱͓̿̋͊̏̐͒̓̀͛̄̕͘͘͝m̴̛̬͍̰̟͎͚̼͓͍̠̺̓̋̐̄̑̐͛̈́̑̕͘͜u̷͎̅̂̈́̅̄̈́͂̓k̵̡̧̧̝̟̖̞͚̳̖̬̦̗̫͔̑͊̀͌̅̇͝u̵̡͖̥̱͎̺̓̃̐̐͑̇̉͘̚̕r̶̨̦̭͈̘̼͖͚̺̓̒́̈́̓̒̈́̚͜a̷̬͕̲̮͎̞̬͇̞̺̋̇̚.”

“I am not being kind, I am simply stating the facts of the situation. You interest me, others do not. It is only logical that I wish to spend time with you.”

Nagito beamed at that, grinning ear to ear at ~~my~~ his comments.

_(I wish he would smile that way at me.)_

I felt my his breath hitch at the sound.

_H̸͙͓͈̦̟̞̰͍͙͈͓͎͕͊̽͂͆̇̾̂̈́̚͘͝ȩ̶̨͚͍͖̩̬̣͕͗̍͂̊͠ͅ ̷̨̡̛̝̫̤̥̜̠̻̰͙̦̤͖̘̃̔̓̍̏͊͝i̴̻̎͆͗̈́̃̌͑̓̿̃̕̕͝s̶̢͛ ̶̥̮̻̙̻̲̰̳̩̹̠͙̀͒̃b̸̫̫̦̳̯͙͓͖̪̓͊̃̿̐̅͘͜͠ḙ̴̳̱̥̍ḁ̵͈̳̲̍̈̑͝ų̷̢̘͇͙̰̤̥̪̬̮̗̈́̓̉̓̏̓͐̓̈́͘͝͝͝ẗ̵̨̧̛̪̥̰͍̣̪̥́̓̽͆̾́ͅi̵͚͚̦̱͒̍f̷̡̦̬̼̯̻̎͑̿̏͛̉̍͊̊̕͜͝u̴̢̢̲̒̾͂̿̇̆l̷̡̥̜̜͇͓͚̠̺̣̯̯̜̅̒͐̅̿̒̔̑̋̍̾̚͜͠͠.̵̲͈̠̘̤̞͔͈͔͉̮͔͙̙͊̓̍͐͒̾̕ ̴̱̈́̉͝W̸̛̺͕͎͍̟̤̙͙̍͊̓̈́̈́̍̈́̃͑͘͠h̸͚̖͉͙̋̔͆͆̈̓̒͛͑y̸̫͆̽̿͒̂̿͑̌͛̄̍̑̆ ̷̨̢̛͔̩̝̳̘̣͉͓̄̓̀̌̄͌͝ͅḑ̸̰̰̦̯͎̩̺̤̳̠̬̙̽̏̽͐͝ŏ̸̳͍͔ ̴̢̧̣͎̺͖̭͉̗̃̇́͘Į̷̻̫͔̰͖̹̳̞̗̩͕̦̯̺̅́̂̈͝͝ ̵̤̪̾̎́͊̋̂̎͂͌͋͋͜͝f̴̱͐̎̎ḙ̷̢͇̺͎͎̿̈́̏̀͋͐̽̆͋̕͝e̶̡͈̖̟̻̺̱̟̞̅̿́̊͂͐l̶̬̗̤͓̮̼̆͋́̃ ̴̖̰̳͔̘̼͖͙̤̦̻͖́̔̎̿͒̅̾̚͝͠͠t̵̨̻̼̝̽̑̐̐̐͛͋̍̆͘̕̕͘͝ͅh̸̨̝̙̼̘͓̫̋̿̉͑͝ͅi̸̳̣͇͇̲͍͉͔͎̜̝̺̺̊̅̅̈̉̌̃̎͗̾̕͘̚s̵̡̧͕͕͎͉̻̯̱̣̰̟̜̅́̀̕ ̵̨̙̪̩̬͐w̴̩̟̋͌̑͝ȃ̶͓̯͔͍͖̼͜y̷̨͚̜̦͙̐̂̎̈̈́̏ͅ?̵̛̰͐̊̑̑́̿̽͑̅͆̆̈̚_

_What is he- what is happening?_

_Ţ̷̡̦̪̦̬̺̺̟͎̣̩̱̆̒̆̇h̸̻͙̣̮̼̓̄̍͗̓̇͝e̶͓̻̹̝̪̩͑̏̈́̆ͅš̴̛̭͊͗̐̄̓̅̇̒̏ė̷͍͚̯͕̬̜̺̥̙̩̹̝̹͇̰̾͒͑ ̵̨̩͔͉̺̩̪̝̣̰̱̖̌̿̿̂̐̑͛̔͘̕f̶͉͚̠͓̩̮̓̑e̴͍͘͝ę̷̢̩͖͇͖̭͔͚̔͐̚ĺ̸͎̥̜͇̜̳̈́̿̔̒̂͂i̶̛̙̖̦̼̭̹͔͈̲̤̺̼̊̆̀̕̕͜͝͠n̸̛͓͚͈͋̃̽̈̓̉͗͋͗̓̂̈̚͜͝ģ̸̥̗̻̦̳̮̙̩̯̩̔̊̐͌̑̎͌̃͛̕͝s̸̪̭̤͇͕͍͇͉͇̮̗͎͈̍͒̾̌̑͘ͅ ̷̛̜̣̍̌͒͊̈́̏̍̐ͅŵ̶̨̧͍̬̝͚̹̣̱͋͗͠e̵͍͙͉͆̄̽̈́͊̅̆̓̍̄̉͠r̷̖̤̰̻̙̺̱̭̳͎͖̪̥̜̜͂̀ḙ̶̢̤̪̤̜̘͕̭̲̔̍̓̒̓͂̑̀̎͑̄͜ͅ ̶̧̹̩̝͕̮͍͇̟̘̯͈̣̅̒̈͝s̴͇̙̐͊̽͆́̋́̉̽̈̌͝͝͝ú̸̙̼͍͈̠̪̳̥̪͓͔̩̩̙̇͐̆̂̎̍̇̃͒͒͗͠͠p̸̢̡̥̙̲̘͙͋̆̈́͊̂̆̈́̿̿̀̏̏̄ͅp̵͖̣̌̿̔o̵͇̓s̴̤̔̂͐̒̕e̴̹̬̖̝̐͗̃̌̄̓͐̎̃̃ͅḑ̴̨̨̖̠͕̦͙͎̜͆̐̋̎̓̌͗̑̚ͅ ̵͚̩̐͗̑̅̊̒̿̈̎̓̋͑͘͝͠ţ̸̺̺̯̝̺̫͔̞͍͙̗̹̤̓̉̾̄͂̒͐̀̕͘͜͝͝o̷̡̮̗̠̙̫͉̭̞͈̖̺̬̒́̋ ̷̡̢̧̞̺͓̗̰̪͉̭̮̝̃̊̿̈́̏̍̀̔̊̀͘͘ͅb̴̧̨̪̣̞̲̥̳̻̰͙̄̑̓͌̿̔͂ĕ̸̢̢͚͚̦͍̟̲̩͍̦̺̙̇̅̔ ̴͔̖͎̭͉̺̭̰̏̉̋͐̈́͗̑̅̒̈́̕̚e̴̪̒̅̅̐͑x̷̡̦͎̳͇͈̠̲͙̖͓͓̪̺̃̿̀̍͝t̶̜̟͂̈́͆͗͒͆̊̅͛̇̅͑̚͝r̴̨̰̘̯͖̟̙̠̽̋̅̇̊͊͑̐̊̆̽̍͛͝͝a̴̡̞̘̞̼͕͖̫̼͖̐͑ͅç̷̧̜̜͍͖͚̝̗͇̣̲̼̱̐̽̽͐͋͛͂͋͝͝t̸͚̦̠͈̟̮̥̺͔͓̜̗̱̎̊͒̉̾́̃̒͋̋̄̿͗͠e̷̢͓͖̪͕͓̰̗̪̍̅̓͌͝d̵͙͓̗̞͙̺̬̊͒͂.̸̹̤̹̝̯̙̥̙͕͉͔̖̑̇͝ ̴̻͎̩̋̈́̌̒͛̽͝ͅT̸̰̲͙͓͊̆̀͠a̵͔̖͈͔̬̞̜͍͊̒̃̅͠k̵̡͈͍̓̌̀͒̚ę̵͇̫͙̳̩͍̱̺̼̩͙͕̃͐͌̊͂͂̿͒̔͜͝ͅn̶̝̥̻̲̱͓̔̎͝ ̵̲̊̈́̊̈͗̉͌̿̍̄̔͠ḁ̴̻̥͔̮̬͗̔̓̆͋͗̐͝ľ̶̬̤̳͖͍͗͒̆̉̃ͅo̶̺̗̙͎̊̔͒̈́̚͜͠n̴̡̢̛̘̲͎͎̗͔̼̦̩̘̩̥̪̓̈́̈́̓̌̕̕g̶̡̧̦̞͔͉̮̘̠̱̭̾̒̿̉͑̽̽̓̈́̂̔̾́͌͘͜ ̴̧͕̗͎͓̲̰̖͛ẘ̵̡͔̭̤̟͙̙̮̳̍̔̔̈́̽͗́̎̌̉̚͠i̵̪͈̩̞͎͇͖͈̠̣͋̈̿́͒́͝ͅt̶̻̝̲̰̭͔̪̖̹͚͔̤͔͙̙̾̓̆͑̉̈͛̾̾h̵͉͓̯̓̏̎̉͊͊͒̿͜ ̶̪͇͎̌͑̀̈́̓̏ț̶̡̡̳̮̦̰̯̬̗͈̙͗͜ͅh̴̨͙̗̒̓͜ḙ̵̳̍̉͊̿̑̒̌͋ ̸̢̮̣̝͖̝̲̘͋̃̂̒͆̇̀͋̋̕͠͠͠ȩ̴̛̝͇̣͈̩͔̞̥̌̂̈̈̈́͗̃̈́͋͗̒̋͝s̶̝̤̹̀͊̓̍̓̽͜s̸̢̧̰͓̰̣̟̘͚̱̽̍̌̑̐͆͆͗̅̄̈́̌̎̚ẹ̵͆̈́n̵̢̲͙̠̐̈̀͗̃͂͂͋͌̀̎ç̴͍̖̖͉̞̥̰̿̓̽̐̋͗͗̓̎̚͝e̸̱̪̗̤̙͓̹̣̲̳̗̥̭̙̾̏̍͆̊̚̚̕͝͝ ̵̭̥͇͔̹͔̩̙̰̻̩̒̊̔ͅo̴͉̗̣̥̹̖̭̝̮͈̘̊̌̈́̍̇̐̇͑̊̓͑͂͠f̸̧͖̜̠͇̦̻̝̰̩̽̿̒͑͌̿͋̔̌͋̕̚͠ ̸̨̛͓̫͕͎͙͉̮͈̯͙͙̾̈́͗̔̇̌̾̑̓̍͂ͅH̵̢̱͉̦̦̥͗̓͒̆͠ḯ̷̡̱̟̬̩̲͕̰̞͜͝ñ̴̛̛̬̓́̏̒̌́á̴̢̡̬͚̻̬̋̂̄̓̎̈́̑́̉͆͒͠͝ţ̷̨͙̭̲̦̬͇͎͊̋̓̐͌̓͛̂̔ả̸̭̯̞͓̹͓̘̆̋̅͌̈́̓̓̎͜͝.̶̩̳̲̝̼̥̗̈́̄̀̓͛͐̍́̑͛̈́̊̎͘̚_

_WHAT?! I was taken?_

~~I~~ He ~~I _I’m still here damn it!_~~ leaned in, pressing ~~my~~ his lips to Komaeda’s own. The lucky student looked surprised for a moment, but then began furiously kissing back, turning and draping his arms around ~~my~~ his neck.

The man placed his hands on Nagito’s hips, holding him in place while he kissed him with reckless abandon.

_(Let me out. Please. Why can’t I be there with you?)_

Nagito sighed into the kiss, allowing the man to slip his tongue into the lucky student’s mouth.

_(You never looked at me this way. Why him? Komaeda, I’m sorry I’m just a ṙ̷̟̮͓͉̼̟͍̦̱̞̰̲̆͂̒̿̆͠ͅe̶͓͙̠̯̐̈́͐̓̄͒͘ş̴͕͇͈͇͔͚̤̳̤̔͗̒̋͛͘ͅe̴̞̻̘͖̱̘͐͑͂̌̀͌̅̒̐̀͘̕̕̚r̸̙͕̮͍͚̣̰̹̞̳̺͓͒̑̒̉̿́͊̃̈́̋̕͠v̵̩̤̖̦̽͊̊͜͠e̶̡͕̰̠͍̰͑͊̊-)_

_**Ļ̴͔͍̯̭̲̬̳̬͕̪̈́͊͂̄̇͛͑̇͐́̕e̶̡̥̜̠̪̩͈̊̓̌̈̿̍̑̊̑̇̽̊͂͆͝ả̸̬̝̹̒̕v̵͖̐̉̈͘ẹ̵͉̪͕̩͉̟̠̙̍̏̅ ̴̣̥̳̩͉̆́̑͆ͅu̸̟͚̳̖̱̎̔̿̌͒͊̊̑s̵̡̻̤̣̲̣̺̞͓̩͛͛̂͛̚ ̴͍̓̽̓͛͌̑̐̿̑͐̏͝ą̶̺̊̂̅̇͋l̵̢̫̘̳̾̑̑͒͒͆̍͗̄̊̓͘o̷̦̱͉̣͉͙̠̭̝̪̘̒̍̂̂̈̍̈́͆̌͂̌̏̚ͅn̸̨̛̩̰͛̇͐̿̂̉̿̚é̴̲͕̲͓̱̱̽̐͆͋̈́̅̈̈́͋̌͊̇̇** _

_(I tried to be someone great for you. A h̷̛̞̞͉͙̮̦̅͝o̸̡̭̜̪̝͂̃͌̿̃̽̍̍̕̕̚̕p̸̱͕̘̭̝͔͗͊̇͝ẻ̷̛̯̰̩̅̾̍̇͑̒ͅ big enough to impress even you. But now I’m just h̴̢̥̗̱̣̺̆́̌͑͂̈ͅi̷͈̹̹̠͍̭͕̒̌m̷̧̙͋̉ͅ -)_

##  _**G̴**_ ** _̧̱̺͎̣̺̬̑͂̾̓͊̌̒̚Ơ̷͔̣̣͔̮̯̻͍͒͌́̏̄̊͜͝ ̶̥̮̊̉͜Â̴̰̩̲̻̠̻̾̂́̇̈W̴̧̖̩̣̠̰̜̭̅͂̒̋͆̃̊̒Ạ̵̧̘̳̬͎͓̬̳̇͌́ͅY̴̧̫̟̼̙̣̱̿͑̓̾͌!̴̗͋̍̎̍̿̚_**

**_“A_ H!”**

Hajime bolted from the bed, sweat dripping down his face.

“What was that…?” He whispered, his head pounding painfully, “What a…weird dream…”

He paused, bringing a finger to his lips. Along with his pounding headache, his lips still tingled lightly. And like a footprint in the sand, it faded quickly.

As if it never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, you could read it as a flashback, or Hinata accidently walking into one of Kamukura's dreams/fantasies. Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Kiss Against a Wall-Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mix of two prompts: Kiss Against the Wall AND When One Stops the Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More! Pregame time once again!

Kokichi Ouma hurried through the hallways, his dark blue uniform wrinkled and slightly dirty from when he had been shoved into an alleyway on his walk to school. He sighed, now he wouldn’t have money for lunch again. He really needed to figure a way around those bullies.

“Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi turned, with a grin, when he heard the one voice that wasn’t a potential threat. He smiled up at the taller boy, “Saihara-chan!”

Saihara smiled back, until his eyes narrowed at the other’s dirty uniform, “It happened again.”

It wasn’t a question, as it was obvious, but Kokichi sighed and nodded.

“Damn it,” Shuichi slammed his fist against the wall, “I wish I lived near you so I could walk with you to school.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened, his grin returning. No one had ever wanted to do stuff like that for him until he had met Saihara. Actually, now that he thought about it, no one had ever really cared about him much at all. It made him so happy that he finally had someone he could depend on. Someone was finally on _his_ side.

“Why’re you smiling?” Shuichi asked, eyebrow raised, “You just got beat up _again_.”

“Oh, sorry!” Kokichi grinned sheepishly up at the detective, “I-I was just thinking about getting to walk to school with you. That would be p-pretty amazing, getting to walk with someone as cool as you! I-I bet no one would dare m-mess with me again!”

“Uh, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asked after a pause when the other didn’t respond.

Saihara stood there, cheeks extremely red, as he tugged on his hat, trying to hide his face. His other hand shot to Kokichi’s hand, wrapping around it and pulling him down the hall.

“S-saihara-chan, where are we going?!” Kokichi hurried to keep up with the long legged boy.

“W-we have to go to class,” Shuichi muttered quietly as he pulled the other along.

“Neeheehee,” Kokichi giggled as he caught up, skipping next to the boy, “I forgot! I always lose track of time when I’m around you!”

He heard Shuichi make a weird mix of a flustered whine and a groan as his blush deepened, using the hand on his hat to cover his face.

“W-what’d I say?” Kokichi asked, confused, “S-sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I-”

He was interrupted by a loud laugh further down the hall. Kokichi froze, eyes wide. It was them.

His bullies were about to pass them.

Shuichi glanced down at Kokichi, confused as to why he stopped, when he suddenly realized what was about to happen. Gone were the flustered noises, instead a look of determination crossed his face. He tugged Kokichi around the corner, into the nearest empty room.

He pushed Kokichi inside, following suit and slamming the door closed. Kokichi was leaning against the back wall of the storage closet, so Shuichi followed suit, placing protective hands on either side of the wall, hovering over the smaller boy like a protective shield.

“S-saihara-chan?”

Shuichi looked down and made eye contact with the scared and undeniably beautiful boy. The way his lips quivered in the dimly lit storage closet, the way he was depending on Shuichi to protect him, Shuichi just couldn’t hold back anymore.

His lips crashed into the smaller boy’s, causing Kokichi to let out a small yelp in surprise. But soon the plum haired boy was hungrily kissing back, wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s neck. The taller’s hands moved from off the wall to Kokichi’s hips, slightly lifting the disturbingly light boy off the ground. Kokichi’s eyes widened at the sensation, then immediately slammed closed, his legs wrapping around Shuichi’s waist for instinctual support.

Shuichi kissed Kokichi fiercely, needily against the wall, as he had had a crush on the boy for months now, ever since they had first talked to each other. He felt Kokichi’s mouth open, breaths tangling, and he used the opportunity to press his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Shuichi felt lost in this kiss, lost and airy in the way he felt after watching a good execution in Danganronpa. He vaguely noted that that comparison would probably make Ouma uncomfortable and decided not to mention it.

He felt a line of drool slip down his chin, but he didn’t mind.

He was finally kissing the love of his life.

When they finally pulled away from each other, both panting, any breath Shuichi had left was taken away by how amazing Kokichi looked.

His hair was messy, his uniform more disheveled than it was previously, and his eyes were half-lidded, pupils wide and dark.

“S-sai-hara-chan,” He breathed, the words into the air, a dreamy smile on his face.

“O-ouma-kun, I hope that was okay.”

The other nodded energetically, the smile widening, “O-of course! I’ve been w-wanting to kiss you for a really long time!”

“Really?” Shuichi asked incredulously, with a frown, “I’m s-sorry, are you sure you-”

But Shuichi was interrupting by lips slamming on his once more, Kokichi still held up in his arms, back against the wall. Shuichi felt himself smile against the other’s lips as he kissed back with reckless abandon.

Neither of them attended class that day.


	25. Awkward Teenage Crush Kiss-Naehiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi and Chihiro with some awkward teenage crush kisses!

“H-hi, Naegi-kun,” Chihiro stuttered, waving at the boy with a cheerful smile.

“Hey, Fujisaki-san!” Naegi grinned, approaching the programmer, “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Fujisaki blushed, reaching into her bag as she spoke, “I-I got you something.”

“You did?” Naegi couldn’t help but redden at that, “T-thank you!”

Fujisaki pulled a box covered in brightly colored wrapping paper out of her bag, “I-I was hoping to talk to you, a-actually.”

“Of yeah?” Naegi smile widened as the two entered an empty classroom, “What is it?”

Fujisaki shuffled awkwardly, nervously wringing her hands together, “I-I…I like you Naegi-kun!”

Makoto’s blush intensified, but his smile persisted, “R-really?” He clapped his hands together in excitement, “Well that’s great!”

“Naegi-kun, that’s not all-”

“I like you too,” The boy approached Chihiro, taking her hand with a gentle smile.

“Wait!” Chihiro pulled away, “I-I like you. But I’ve been lying to you!”

Naegi tilted his head in confusion.

“I’m n-not… I’m not a girl.”

“Huh?” Naegi asked intelligently.

“I’m a boy. I’ve been training with Owada-kun to get stronger, so that I can eventually be strong enough to be my true self, but for now I’ve b-been dressing as a girl.”

“T-that’s why you’ve been spending so much time with Owada-kun?” Naegi let out a relieved chuckle, “I… uh I thought you liked him!”

Chihiro let out a small giggle, “N-no! No, he’s helping me. Plus, he _definitely_ likes someone else.”

Naegi smiled and laughed alongside the programmer, before he took his hand one more, “As for your gender… I’ll support you no matter what. As long as _you_ are comfortable.”

Fujisaki practically beamed at the lucky student. He closed his eyes and leaned up planting a kiss on what he thought were Naegi’s lips.

He peaked an eye open and flushed. He missed completely, his lips planted firmly inbetween the other’s lips and nose.

Naegi let out a small chuckle and tilted his head up slightly so their lips came into contact. It was sweet and chaste, and when they pulled away seconds later they both were bright red.

They smiled at each other, Chihiro squeezing the other’s hand slightly.


	26. Stumbling Kiss-Kamukoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed

For Izuru Kamukura everything was calculated. It was predecided. He was able to predict and calculate every move that everyone made, and it made things boring.

But as Nagito Komaeda kissed him, he wasn’t calculating anything.

Sure, he tried, but his mind was overwhelmed by the sensation for the first time in his short existence.

He noted that Komaeda’s lips were soft, unnaturally so, and Kamukura hazily concluded he must use some sort of product.

_Or he was just lucky._

He let out a grunt as he hit a wall. Apparently the two of them had begun to move as they kissed, which seemed like an illogical course of action.

And it was even stranger that Kamukura hadn’t noticed.

“Mmph,” Nagito moaned into his mouth, and the worries vanished from Kamukura’s mind. He spun the servant around, slamming Komaeda into the wall as he kissed him deeply. His hand slunk up the chain around his neck, and he tugged on it gently, causing Komaeda to gasp and lean against him even further.

Kamukura deepened the kiss, and his mind shut down further, succumbing to basal urges like some sort of average human.

It was refreshing.

Komaeda pushed against him, and they were moving once more, stumbling over debris and hitting various walls of broken and empty buildings.

“Agh,” Komaeda cried out, his foot catching on some rubble. He stumbled, knocking the two of them into an abandoned house.

Kamukura looked up at the white haired man on top of him, a sheepish smile adorning his pale face.

“Sorry. Bad luck.”

Kamukura quieted him by returning to their interrupted kiss.

He didn’t mind dealing with Nagito’s luck occasionally. It was unpredictable, sure.

But it was certainly interesting.


	27. Hungover Prompt-Komahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've entered into the drunk/hungover prompts! This prompt was for Komahina and was: “The weight of world is suffocating me, but that could just be my steadily rising need to puke.”

“Urghh…” A groan sounded besides Komaeda, and the white haired boy turned with a start. Lying next to him, still moaning and groaning with his eyes closed, was a very disheveled Hinata. Komaeda couldn’t help but let out a small gasp, causing the other’s eyes to fly open.

“W-what?!” Hinata asked, his heterochromatic eyes wide and confused.

Komaeda smiled, “Good morning, Hinata-kun!”

“Wh-what happened last night?” Hinata sat up, leaning back on the headboard and cradling his head in his hands, “Ugh, my head!”

Komaeda grinned wider, “I have no idea, Hinata-kun! I was hoping you’d be able to enlighten _me_!”

“I…I have no idea either,” Hinata mumbled, frowning up at the white haired boy, “Why do you not seem hungover at all?! I feel like my head is going to explode!”

“Ah,” Komaeda thought for a moment, and then shrugged, “I suppose that’s my luck acting up again!”

Hinata groaned, holding his stomach, as the ship they were on lurched in the water, “Fuck.”

“No, I don’t think we did _that_ , Hinata-kun!” Nagito happily assured the boy, who went pale at the words.

“That’s _so_ not what I was suggesting! Goddammit Komaeda!” Hinata angrily responded, face reddening by the second.

“Oh, my apologies, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda chuckled at the boy, “Of course, I wouldn’t know that for sure, but we _are_ both still clothed-”

He was interrupted by a pillow hitting him square in the face. Komaeda removed it, seeing Hinata let out an annoyed huff, his face drawn into a pout. He just looked so adorable, that Komaeda couldn’t help but grin even wider than before.

“Don’t worry, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “We were having once last get together before we reached the shores of the future foundation. You probably needed to destress a bit! Maybe you couldn’t find your bedroom at the end of the night?”

“Ugh,” Hinata held his head in his hands as he grumbled unintelligibly into them. Finally he let out a sigh, “I guess I _am_ pretty stressed about the whole meeting the future foundation thing. I feel like the weight of world is suffocating me, but that could just be my steadily rising need to puke.“

Komaeda rose from the bed, and walked around to Hinata’s side to help him up. The other boy rose slowly, groaning all the while, “Come on,” Komaeda whispered gently, “I’ll help you back to your room.”

“Thanks Komaeda,” Hinata let a small smile cross his face, “And thanks for letting me sleep in your room last night…”

“Oh of course! Hinata-kun is welcome in my bed anytime!” Komaeda beamed at the brunette.

“I-uh… thanks Komaeda,” Hinata let out a sigh, his cheeks tinted pink.

Komaeda opened the door, and Hinata exited, only to be met face to face with Akane, Nekomaru, and Sonia.

Nekomaru let out a boisterous laugh as Sonia let a little titter escape her lips.

“Good morning, lovebirds!” Akane shouted at them, causing Hinata to cover his ears.

“Ah, goodmorning Owari-san,” Komaeda smiled.

“L-lovebirds?!” Hinata balked at the still laughing classmates in front of them, “What are you talking about?!”

“Oh, no! Do you not remember?” Sonia tilted her head, “Oh that is unfortunate, isn’t it?”

“Damn! And here I was hopin’ the sexual tension would finally be over!” Akane pouted, causing Nekomaru to let out another laugh and give her a supportive slap on the back.

“No worries! It’ll happen again eventually, whether they’re drunk or not! Don’t worry!”

“Sexual tension?! Happen agAIN?!” Hinata turned to Komaeda, his face now completely red, “What the _hell_ happened last night?!”

Komaeda shrugged, “Who knows? I-”

Komaeda was interrupted by a quickly paling Hinata, pushing him out of the way and running down the hallway, hands covering his mouth the whole way. Their classmates in front of them let out another round of laughter.

“So,” Komaeda raised an eyebrow, “What exactly did happen last night?”

“Oh man,” Akane clapped him on the back, making the other stumble slightly at the force of it, “Have we got a story for you!”


	28. Hungover Prompt-Kamuegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’ve been poisoned.” for Izuru and Makoto! It was fun to get to write them!!!

Naegi stood in the kitchen, flipping pancakes on the stove, when the bedroom door flew open.

“Ah, Kamukura! You’re up!” Naegi smiled.

Kamukura didn’t return the smile, which was a usual occurrence, but he also didn’t respond, which was unusual. Instead, he filled a glass with water and downed it immediately. He looked at Naegi with uncharacteristically wide eyes and spoke.

“I think I’ve been poisoned.”

“W-what?!” Naegi exclaimed, “What are you talking about?”

“I believe I’ve been poisoned,” Kamukura flipped his hair away from his face, his tone more somber than usual, “I have many of the symptoms: Chest pain, headache, nausea, etc. I do not recall what occurred last night and have come to the logical conclusion that I have been poisoned.”

Of all the reactions that Kamukura had expected from Naegi, laughter was not one of them.

“Ka-kamukura,” Naegi sputtered out between giggles, “You’re not poisoned!”

“I’m…not?” He quirked an eyebrow up at the lucky student. This was uncharted territory. Naegi knew something that he didn’t, “How… do you know that?”

Naegi sighed, moving the pancakes from pan to plate and sliding it over to Kamukura, “You’re hungover, not poisoned.”

“Hungover?” The gears in Kamukura’s brain started turning, memories slowly returning to the long haired man, “We… went to a bar last night.”

“Haha, yeah, we definitely did,” Naegi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “And I didn’t realize you have absolutely no tolerance. Sorry about that.”

“I was drunk?”

“Umm… yeah. Really drunk.” The lucky student gestured to the pancakes and Izuru took a small bite. They were satisfactory.

“Did I behave differently?” Izuru wondered. He had never lost control over his mind like that, not since he had replaced Hinata.

“Ah, I-I mean… you were really affectionate?” Naegi said quietly, “You kinda clung to me. We didn’t stay out too long once I realized how… gone you were, and once we got home you kinda just made me cuddle you and stuff till you fell asleep.”

“Oh,” Now Izuru was disappointed that he didn’t have those memories, “I apologize if that was an inconvenience.”

“Oh no! Not at all!” Naegi waved his hands in front of his face as he rambled, “I mean, you were clingy and stuff, and you kinda did push away this one guy that was talking to me, so that wasn’t _great_ but overall I thought it was pretty endearing and cute and-”

“Cute?”

Naegi went silent, his face irrupting into a blush. Finally he nodded, “W-well, yeah.”

“Hmm,” Izuru took a large bite of pancake and then walked over to the still standing Naegi, picking him up easily.

“W-what are you doing?!” Naegi yelped.

“I do not remember those events. I wish to recreate them,” Kamukura said matterofactly, as he carried the smaller boy to the bedroom, “I wish to repeat this cuddling experience.”

“I-ah… Umm okay, but did you have to pick me up?” Naegi whined as Kamukura gently set him on the bed. The ultimate hope gracefully laid down next to him, pulling the lucky student closer.

“It was more efficient,” Kamukura muttered, his arms already entangled around the other.

Naegi sighed, wrapping his arms around the taller man, “Fine.”


	29. Hungover Prompt-Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you talking so loud?” with Oumasai!

“Shumaiiiiiii!”

The bedroom door slammed open, causing Shuichi to groan and pull the covers up over his head.

“You can’t hide from me!” Kokichi laughed, plopping down on the bed next to the detective.

“Why are you talking so loud?” Shuichi grumbled, his head pounding against his skull.

Kokichi pouted and pulled the covers off of the detective’s face, meeting the tired eyes of Shuichi Saihara, “C’mon Saihara-chan, it’s already after noon! You’re being soooo boring right now, ya know that?”

“Ouma. I’m the most hungover I’ve ever been. I’m nauseous and my head feels like its throbbing. Let me be boring for a day.”

Kokichi’s pout deepened, but he settled next to Shuichi on the bed, laying down so he was face to face, “You really can’t hold your liquor can ya?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, “I’m _never_ trying to out drink you again. You’re so tiny, how do you even do that?”

Kokichi giggled softly, containing his usually loud laugh to something small and quiet for the other’s benefit, “You’ll never know my secret!”

Shuichi sighed and wrapped his arms around the supreme leader, pulling him towards himself, “I’m sorry you’re bored, but can we just stay in today? I’d really appreciate it.”

Kokichi wiggled up, until he could reach Shuichi’s lips, planting a quick kiss on the other’s mouth, “Well how can I say no to those puppy dog eyes! Fine, we’ll be boring for a day, k?”

“Thanks, Ouma-kun,” Shuichi smiled, planting a quick kiss on the supreme leader’s forehead.

“But ya gotta do one thing for me first, okayyy?” Kokichi grinned.

The detective raised an eyebrow, “Hmm? What’s that Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi giggled, “You have to go brush your teeth! Your breath smells like day-old alcohol! _Then_ we can be boring together!”

“OW!” Kokichi yelped as he was smacked in the face with a pillow, Shuichi groaning and getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He pulled the pillow off of him and grinned, “Love ya, ya lightweight!”

“Love you, too, you absolute gremlin,” Shuichi grumbled, shutting the door behind him. The detective couldn’t help but smile when he heard boisterous laughter coming from the other side of the door.


	30. Hungover Prompt-Oumota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The sun is too bright and your presence is alarmingly unpleasant.” with Oumota

“Urgh,” Kaito grumbled, gripping his pillow tighter as he turned his head away from the light filtering through his blinds.

“Oh wow, Momo-chan is already awake!” A voice lilted suddenly.

The astronaut jerked up into a sitting position, head pounding all the while, only to turn and see Kokichi Ouma sitting next to him.

“What the- what the hell are you doin’ in my room?”

“Whaaa?” Kokichi whined, “You don’t remember our romantic tryst last night? I’m so hurt!”

“ _Romant-_ You’ve gotta be lying!” Kaito’s eyes widened and his face reddened as he spoke.

Kokichi laughed, “Okay, okay, you got me! But I’m here to check up on you!” He began to frown, tears welling up in his eyes, “But Momo-chan doesn’t even want me here! Waaaaah!”

Kaito covered his ears, slamming his body back into his pillow, “Ughh, shut up, Ouma! The sun is _already_ too bright and your presence is alarmingly unpleasant!”

Kokichi face blanked for a moment, before a cruel smile adorned it, “Well if that’s what Momota thinks, then I’ll leave him alone.”

He turned, sauntering towards the door.

Kaito frowned, something didn’t feel right. He turned to see a cold glass of water and full bottle of aspirin on his bedside table, “Ouma. Wait.”

Kokichi spun around, an eyebrow raised in interest.

“I just meant you’re too loud. What with your fake cryin’ and shit. If you wanna be quiet and stay…” He trailed off, face almost as red as the solo cup filled with water next to him.

Kokichi practically beamed, a wide smile on his face, and Kaito realized his blush could somehow get even darker.

The astronaut rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “You can tell me what actually happened last night.”

Kokichi nodded, hopping into bed with Kaito, thrusting the glass of water into his hands, “Oooh! I’m so excited! Okay, okay! Well it all started one dark and stormy night-”

“It wasn’t stormy at all last night?!” Kaito yelled, causing his own head to throb at the noise.

“Oops, you got me!” Kokichi grinned, “Okay, I’ll start over! Anyways it was-”

Kaito let out a large sigh.

This was going to be a long morning.


	31. Hungover Prompt-Oumasai 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t tell me I got a tattoo.” with the boys!

Shuichi stared at the mirror and frowned, eyes focusing on the dip of his hip. He stared and stared and stared until he heard rustling. Footsteps entered the bathroom behind him, but he didn’t bother turning around.

He knew who it was.

“Saihara-chan, you’ve been in here for hourrsss,” Kokichi whined as he appeared behind the detective in the mirror, wrapping his small arms around him.

“Have not,” Shuichi mumbled, crossing his arms.

“What’s wrong, mister grumpy detective?” Kokichi smiled up at him, and Shuichi let out a long, dejected sigh.

“Please don’t tell me I got a tattoo last night.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened for a moment, trailing over Shuichi’s reflection and eventually falling to the detective’s hip. He let out a small gasp.

“Holy shit. What happened last night?”

Shuichi placed his face in his hand and groaned, “I don’t know!”

Kokichi untangled himself from the detective and began rubbing his back gently, “Well… it could be worse, right? Saihara-chan could’ve ruined his beautiful face, but the tattoo is somewhere he can hide! That’s good right?”

“I…I guess that’s true,” Shuichi muttered.

“Yeah! I _am_ known for telling the truth after all!” Kokichi grinned, interlocking their fingers, obviously trying to cheer the other up.

Shuichi couldn’t help but feel his lips curl upwards in turn, “Liar.”

Kokichi let out a small, lilting laugh, “And the tattoo itself could be worse right? I actually think it’s kinda cute.”

“I don’t know about that. I think it’s pretty embarrassing,” Shuichi frowned.

Kokichi let out a gasp, “Embarrassing! I can’t believe you would say something so cruel! You obviously wanted to show your love for your boyfriend last night!” Kokichi winked.

“Yeah,” Shuichi affirmed, “That’s what makes it so embarrassing!”

Kokichi pouted up at the taller, his fingers still interlocked with the detective, “Well I think it’s adorable!”

“It’s a little on the nose, don’t you think?” Shuichi traced his finger over the area absentmindedly.

Kokichi lifted his fingers up to do the same, running his fingers over the fresh ink, “I think it’s perfect.”

Shuichi sighed, letting Kokichi trace his fingers over his hip bone, and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. He looked once more at the tattoo: two small six sided dice, one purple and one dark blue and sighed.

“Fine. I guess it’s not that bad. But I’m never drinking this much again.”

Kokichi pulled the detective down into a quick kiss, one hand still lovingly caressing the new tattoo. He pulled away and grinned up at Shuichi, “I love you, you inked up detective.”

Shuichi smiled down at the purple eyed man in front of him, the color of said eyes permanently etched into his skin.

“I love you, too.”


	32. Hungover Prompt-Oumasai 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "I'm stealing your sunglasses because the sunlight is hurting my eyeballs"
> 
> I wanted Miu there, too, so they wake up at a party at her house. :P

“Kokichi,” Shuichi shook the small boy, who was currently passed out on a coffee table, “We have to go.”

Kokichi swatted his hand lazily, grumbling, “Five more minutes…”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and shook him once more, “Seriously Kokichi, Iruma-san wants us out of her apartment.”

“Iruma…” Kokichi popped an eye open and glanced around the room, “Oh shit… this really _isn’t_ our apartment, is it?”

“No, it’s fuckin’ not!” Iruma burst through the door, hands on her hips, “And I’m a real fuckin’ saint for lettin’ your drunk asses stay here last night!”

Kokichi groaned, covering his ears at her piercing voice. Shuichi couldn’t help but wince as well, head still pounding from last night.

“Yeah, yeah, is my beautiful, sexy voice hurting your poor baby ears? Well tough shit! It’s already noon and I’ve got inventing to do!”

“Shumai,” Kokichi whined, sitting up, “Make her shut upppp.”

Shuichi sighed as he heard Miu gasp and go off on another rant about their ‘ungrateful asses’ behind him. He tried his best to tune it out, instead reaching for Kokichi’s hand. The supreme leader took it and he pulled him up from the table he had been flopped on.

“We’re going, jeez!” Kokichi stuck out his tongue, “For a cumdumster, you sure talk a lot!”

Shuichi groaned and pulled Kokichi out of the house before the two could get into a full blown screaming match, giving Miu a short wave as he passed her.

“You guys seriously get along better when you’re wasted,” Shuichi sighed as he put on his sunglasses, “Why is that?”

“Eww!” Kokichi made a grossed out face, “I’d never get along with a bitch like her!”

“Last night you guys sang karaoke together,” Shuichi couldn’t help but giggle at the thought, “It was seriously sweet. You kept hugging and stuff, too, it-”

“We… what?!” Kokichi glared, “You shouldn’t lie, Shuichi. You know I’ll be able to see right through it!”

“Then you’ll know right away that I’m not lying,” Shuichi smirked down at the supreme leader.

Kokichi stared at the detective for a long moment before letting out a large huff, “Well shit. I hope everyone else was as drunk as we were. I don’t want anyone to remember that.”

“Why not? I bet everyone was just thrilled they didn’t have to listen to you bicker for a few hours.”

Kokichi glared up at the detective, and Shuichi let out another chuckle. Kokichi suddenly jumped up, snatching the detective’s sunglasses off of his face.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

"I'm stealing your sunglasses because the sunlight is hurting my eyeballs," Kokichi pouted up at Shuichi, causing the navy haired boy’s face to soften.

“Fine, you can wear them, only because I know you’re more hungover than I am.”

“Psh,” Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s hand in his own, and interlocked his fingers, “You’d give them to me no matter what.”

“Oh would I?” Shuichi smiled down at the boy, and squeezed his hand.

“Mhmm!” Kokichi grinned, “You’re just _that_ in love with me! It’s cute really, how infatuated with me you are! Like a stalker!”

“Or your _boyfriend_ ,” Shuichi rolled his eyes.

“Or that,” Kokichi grinned.


	33. Bedroom - Oumasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a really late edition of the one word prompts. The word was Bedroom. It's not smutty though, don't worry!

Shuichi stirred, his body feeling really warm, certainly warmer than usual. He blinked his eyes open and was surprised to find his bedroom still coated in darkness. The detective glanced at the clock and saw it was still the middle of the night. So why was he awake?

Then he heard it, a small whimper. Still groggy, he looked down and realized why he was so warm. Kokichi was latched onto him, akin to how a koala looked hanging onto a tree, making soft noises.

“Kokichi,” Shuichi whispered, carding his hands through his boyfriend’s lavender tipped hair, “Kokichi, wake up.”

The smaller boy was clinging, shaking slightly, as Shuichi decided to jostle him lightly to try to wake him.

“H-huh?!” Kokichi shot up, eyes wide and fearful, a few teardrops falling down his face.

Shuichi reached out slowly and swiped his finger over the boy’s cheek, wiping his tears away, “Hey. It’s okay, you were having a bad dream.”

Kokichi’s eyes locked onto Shuichi’s own, and suddenly the supreme leader’s breaths became steadier. He stopped shaking and looked around the room, reacquainting himself with his surroundings. After a few moments of silence his face broke out into a wide smile.

“Got you!”

“Huh?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow.

Kokichi laughed, “I tricked you and you _totally_ fell for it!”

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at that, “Yeah?”

“Yeah! Wow, and here I thought you were a detective!” Kokichi grinned, poking Shuichi’s cheek playfully, “Pr-etty disappointing to be honest.”

Shuichi frowned, looking his boyfriend up and down, “I _am_ a detective,” he muttered, raising his eyes to Kokichi’s purple ones, “So I don’t get why you would try to lie to me right now.”

The purple haired boy stilled, face scowling, “I’m _not._ ”

“But more importantly,” Shuichi continued, gently holding his boyfriend by the waist when he began to wriggle away, “I don’t understand why you would even bother lying to someone who loves you no matter what _._ ”

Kokichi stilled and let out a sigh, giving the detective a sheepish look.

Shuichi pulled the smaller male into a gentle hug, “I love you Kokichi, and I want to help you. You don’t have to hide it when you’re feeling sad or down. I’ll be here for you.”

Kokichi met Shuichi’s eyes and quickly brought their lips together as well, sighing into the kiss. It was loving and chaste, a gentle and languid kiss, and when Shuichi pulled away, just an inch, he uttered, “You aren’t alone, Kokichi,” against the other’s lips.

Kokichi wasn’t sure when he started crying.

* * *

When the two woke up that morning, it was in a tangle of limbs, Kokichi’s head buried against Shuichi’s chest, and their legs intertwined. One of Shuichi’s hands was holding the back of Kokichi’s head, protecting it. Like a treasure.

Kokichi never told the detective what he dreamed of that night, because he knew he didn’t have to. His past didn’t matter anymore. All that mattered was the future, and he knew he wouldn’t have to face that alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Kokichi!


End file.
